Before I Fade (AOT)
by JheneJhene
Summary: Linnea Shah is a noble born girl from the isolated mountain regions. She's destined for politics, arranged marriage and bureaucracy until her family's hidden agendas are exposed. She's then forced to flee, and shed her lavish life. Though reluctant at first, military life eventually suits her. Especially with a young rogue by her side. LevixOC
1. Year 842

**Disclaimers: Shingeki no Kyojin is the property of Hajime Isayama. This is a fan based fiction.**

 **SPOILER WARNINGS: This story is based on the MANGA and all current chapters. If you've only seen the anime or find yourself still asking questions like: "Who are the Collosal and Armored Titans?" "Who is Freida Reiss?" "Who is Kenny Ackerman?" "What the hell is in Eren's basement?!" this fic will be HEAVY with spoilers. My apologies, and proceed with caution.**

 _Author notes: Now that all that is aside, yay! Very happy to be kicking off this SNK fic finally. It's been in the works for quite some time. I am doing my best to stay absolutely faithful to the timeline, contents and characters._

 _Shamefully, this will be a LevixOC romance. No offense to the fandom! My otaku fangirlness loves some ErenxLevi/ErwinxLevi, but I just couldn't find an OC+Heichou fic that tickled me just right. So naturally, I had to make it exist. There will also be fun, drama, and of course, bad ass titan slaying all mixed in for your reading pleasure.  
Anyway! Please enjoy!_ _ **SUBSCRIBE! REVIEW!**_

Chapter One:

Year- 842

Linnea Shah woke with a start when their carriage hit a bump in the gravel road, causing her head to slide from it's resting place on the window frame and smack right into the glass of the window itself. "Ow..." she mumbled groggily, subsequently rubbing her forehead.

Her father chuckled from his seat across from her. "That was magnificent to behold."

Linnea smiled at her own expense, hoping the minor collision wouldn't leave a mark. It was quite a big day after all. Even for a noble born girl such as herself, it wasn't common to receive a royal invitation to the King's Estate. She pulled back the window curtain, squinting as the outside world's light seeped inside. They'd rode all through the night she assumed, and must be making their final approach soon. "How long was I asleep?" She asked.

"A few hours. Not sure how you managed it, like that. Looked quite uncomfortable. I haven't had a wink for myself." Her father replied.

The long journey to the Capital Mitras from their mountain home in the Saipali Ridge had been unforgiving. The mountain pass they called home lie to the far Northeast of Wall Rose. The initial travel was cold and uncomfortable. Once through the mountain passes, it gave way to rolling hills. Linnea had an affection for the countryside, admiring the rolling landscape for a good leg of their trip, but they soon became monotonous and even nauseating. An endless sea of green that seemed so vast and beautiful at first was now only a reminder of the time ahead and slow gate they'd maintained for days.

"You were mumbling in your sleep again." Her father's words pulled her from her thoughts. "What were you dreaming about?"

She let the curtain slip out of her fingers, allowing them to obscure the light again. "One of the stories I read in my studies..." She started, his expression changing as soon as she began to speak. "The one about the man who went away to war, and endured many trials to get home again."

Her father's face shifted behind his beard, bearing a disapproving tone. "Careful with that. Not here."

Linnea rolled her eyes, knowing beforehand he'd not approve of talks of their 'sacred duties' this far from their home. She held the thought quite sarcastically.

"It's just you and I, father." She reminded him, sinking back into her seat to get comfortable for the remainder of the trip.

He couldn't hold the displeased look for as long as he wanted. Instead, he smiled softly, despite himself. "You're too wise for such a young girl. I'd stop acting beyond my years while I could if I were you."

"I'm nearly eighteen, father." She corrected him, letting her eyelids flutter shut again. Nothing to do otherwise.

He chuckled. "So you are."

* * *

The horses indigenous to their mountain home caused quite the commotion through the streets of the Capital as they made their final approach to the Royal Estate. Their over sized hooves thundered through the streets like no one there had ever heard. Linnea noted the faces of the citizens. Some were perplexed, but most at the very least looked quite disconcerted. They'd never seen such beasts. Women drew back bonnets and men removed their hats for a better look. At least twice as large as the domesticated military steads they'd come to know in their streets. Linnea imagined in this mecca of trade, they should welcome such a large animal. In her estate, even the largest of loads could be towed through the unforgiving terrain by their faithful companions. When snows fell deep and roads froze over the food supplies always found their way through the paths from her isolated lands. But her father had warned these people were 'quite disturbed by change.' Such wariness had, in fact, shaped the nature of her life and the duties in it. Considering all that, she gave the strange people the benefit of the doubt and concluded her gentle companions must have looked quite intimidating to someone who'd never seen one.

"Have you ever seen such creatures?"

"Monstrous! Could those really be horses?!" The citizens of the capital clamored, cupping their hands to their faces, to whisper to one another.

"Who's in there?"

"A royal entourage! One of the nobles visiting the King!"

Linnea peeked out the window when the innermost gate of the capital began to rumble open. Mitras, home of His Majesty himself. She could feel the vibrations through the floor of the carriage into the soles of her feet. The horses drawn to their carriage nickered and bucked, restless from the commotion. Their driver did his best to hold them steady. She stared up at the impressive wall fortifying His Majesties estate with a sort of wonder. She recalled her private studies and what she had read about other giant man made structures, but the walls vast architect was unlike anything she'd read about. She found it, like she found most things, quite fascinating. Her father often encouraged her inquisitive nature, but as he looked on his daughter's face now he knew in his heart, at least in this instance, it was a bit misplaced.

When the carriage finally came to a halt, her father stood, adjusting his glasses and rebuttoning his jacket. Linnea followed his example, standing and straightening her dress. She fussed with her hair momentarily, but came to realize there wasn't much help for it after the days they'd spent on the road, save a bath maybe. The carriage door opened and her father exited, greeting the Military Police officers that waited outside expectantly. Linnea followed, squinting when she stepped out into the light. She lifted a hand to act as a visor for her eyes and noticed a hand extended in front of her to receive her. "Welcome to the capital, my Lady." The officer welcomed her.

She smiled warmly in return, taking his hand to assist her down the stairs. "Thank you, sir."

"The pleasure is mine. I am Nile Dok, Commander in the Military Police and I'll be overseeing the security of all the visiting nobles. My men are here to escort you to your affairs, Lord Shah." Nile gestured to the men behind him. "And for you my Lady, I'd like to offer a personal escort to you chambers. You must be tired from you journey."

Linnea looked to her father for approval, who nodded in return, beginning to follow the soldiers that led him. "Get some rest." He encouraged. "Straight to politics for me, I'm afraid."

Linnea smiled, kindly taking the arm of the Commander that had offered assistance. As a young noble Lady, she was commonly escorted in such a way back home. Commander Nile, however, was taken aback by the sudden touch and closeness. The girl, just smiled, as she awaited his lead. He reminded himself a girl born of such nobility and wealth likely knew nothing of the disciplines or lines of military conduct. This type of contact must be typical in the region she called home. The different regions within the walls often practiced different customs of respect. He had heard at least once before in his life that the mountain folk could be quite 'affectionate.' Despite this, he found his eyes lingering and his body caught awkwardly off guard. She was quite striking, even by the capitals standard of beauty. Her hair was long and light ash, tied out of her face in a braided crown. The rest billowed over her shoulders in waves, unkept from the journey. She appeared almost sun kissed, light freckles under her eyes and spreading across the bridge of her nose. Her deep green eyes were wide and even seemed to smile too. It was as if she gave off an aura of warmth. Nile used his free hand to cough into, clearing his throat. He reminded himself of his wife at home raising their child and immediately attention and a sense of duty returned. "Well then," He began. "Right this way to the guest chambers."

Their walk was a quiet one, only the clapping of Nile's boots breaking the silence. Linnea tried to occupy herself on the long walk, noting the architects and art of the King's grand estate. Her mind had always been like a sponge, soaking in the world around her and trying to process it. You could even call it a 'family curse.'

Her home in the mountains was well regarded. Her father and mother were the Lord and Lady of the most wealthy estate in the region. They controlled the trade of goods and livestock for most of the region and even beyond in the delicate system that balanced life within the walls. Though deep in the mountains, valley's in the passes were abundantly fertile and domesticated animals thrived. They were well loved by the surrounding villages and the Saipali people as a whole, sometimes even credited with the region's great success and happiness.

But, as with most isolated and mysterious places, a folklore loomed through the years. One that some of the nobles had perpetuated. That there was something the Shah's kept hidden deep in those mountains. That their lavish estate and good nature hid an agenda or treasure they kept to themselves. The Shah's did little to entertain or debunk the rumors. Rumors were rumors after all, and giving them breath gave them life. What they knew to be true, however, was what they knew…

As heiress of the Saipali Ridge, Linnea was destined for politics. That's why she had jumped at the chance to join her father on this trip. She was excited to establish her place among the people here. She'd been brought up knowing she'd have a big role to play. Eventually, her father might even find a man suitable to be her husband amongst the nobles that they'd share the King's company with.

Her studies through the years had taught her proper etiquette and how to hold a conversation, but she was finding it hard to implement the lessons now. She began to think the quiet awkward. People where she was from were a bit different. Always hospitable and talkative. She imagined these soldiers probably weren't trained in the art of small talk and favored comfort of duty, but she found her voice piercing the silence anyway. "How do you like the Capital, Commander Nile?" She asked.

"It suites me fine, my Lady." He replied simply.

She realized a dialogue might be somewhat of a feet. Still she pressed. "Are there many other nobles here?" She asked.

"A few others arrived today. You'll meet most of them at the King's dinner tomorrow night." He let her know.

"Will you be there?"

"Yes, but not as a guest, I'm afraid."

"Did you see anyone my age?" She asked, hopefully.

Finally a soft chuckle came from him. "I'm afraid not. Mostly old men." He caught himself. "Meaning no offense to you father." He regretted speaking at that moment.

But the girl laughed. "If you're saying I'm stuck with only old men the next few days, I hope for my sake you learn how to have a proper conversation Commander Nile. I could use the company." She teased him. He felt relieved, and even amused, a small smile sneaking on his face as he kept his eyes forward. She was, surprisingly, a very nice girl. Unlike most stuck up nobles he'd met. She didn't seem to look down upon anyone or condescend. Just talked, like anyone would to anyone else.

The dinner was the reason they'd traveled so far from home. For whatever reason they'd received the royal invitation about a month ago. 'A grand gathering of most well regarded nobles.' That's what the royal message had said anyway. Linnea's father had his hand in most of the region's trading affairs, so there was no shortage of work he could do in the capital. But this was Linnea's first time any place beside a mountain. She couldn't help her excitement. The start of her life as someone admired and respected and she hoped to make a good reputation for herself.

Nile opened the door to her quarters. "If you need anything, you only need to ask. Your family's help will be arriving shortly I'm told."

Linnea finally unhooked her arm from his and curtsied politely. "Thank you, Commander Nile."

Nile found himself blushing again despite himself. "You're very welcome. Enjoy your stay, Miss Shah." With that, he excused himself.

Linnea shut the door behind him, checking out her room. Large, with all the essentials. Water for washing. A vanity. Large windows. She was more than happy to toss herself carelessly onto the over sized bed, relishing the feeling of actual pillows. It was all welcomed after her long trip. She breathed a deep sigh, her face buried in the pillow. She stayed like that a while, but concluded she'd spent enough time sleeping and lazing in the carriage. Her body craved movement; circulation. She sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed where they came to kick. She'd already contemplated how she'd spend her days while visiting the capital. She stood from the bed and made her way to the windows. It was only midday, and there was a whole world out there she'd spent her whole life reading about.

* * *

Now that the Shah family had been greeted and shown there way around, Nile found a lull in duties, and decided to seize the opportunity. He headed back to the royal military personnel quarters. Just as he grasped the doorknob to his room a voice called to him.

"Nile," The young Scout greeted.

He recognized his former classmate, but couldn't imagine why a Scout squad leader would be given quarter here. Especially during such a busy time. "Erwin Smith." He acknowledged his old friend.

"You seem to have you hands full today." The scout observed.

"A few of the nobility are visiting his Majesty." Nile explained "What brings you this far inside the walls?"

"Presenting a scouting and recon plan for all future expeditions to the Premiere himself." Erwin gestured the rolled up document he held.

Nile just nodded, remembering Erwin's incessant calculating ways. He couldn't fathom why the powers that be were suddenly conducting so many affairs at once. It put a greater workload on him and his underlings than he had become used to. "I'll see him this afternoon. Then I'll head to Shinganshina District tomorrow." Erwin went on. A friendly tension held between the two, even after so many years. Erwin spared Nile the formalities, keeping things brief. "I have a few more notes to draw up. Perhaps I'll see you again before I leave." Erwin opened a door just down the hall.

Nile assumed it was his quarters and just nodded again. "Yes I'm pretty busy myself." He said. With that Erwin nodded and retreated into his quarters. Mildly relieved the exchange had ended Nile wondered what was so off about himself, that every contact he'd had today had him so strange and off balance. 'Over worked', he concluded to himself, retiring into his chambers.

* * *

The guard at the entrance to the underground bowels of the capital looked amused. "I'm not quite sure I understand." He looked upon the girl and her companion. "You're paying me so you can go down there?" He asked.

"No." Linnea answered, shifting the weight of the basket she carried on her hip. "I'm paying you when we -come back- from down there. And to alert the proper authorities if we don't return. Now, if you don't mind these are quite heavy." She said, hoping he'd move this process along a bit faster.

"We shouldn't be doing this." The young maiden urged her mistress, holding a basket herself.

"It'll be fine, Mai." Linnea assured her friend before giving the guard one more insistent look.

He shrugged. "It's your funeral." And with that, he stepped aside, allowing them passage.

Linnea arched a brow at her companion and they both began their descent, one more reluctantly than the other. The steps seemed to go on and on, disappearing into darkness. The smell was the first thing Linnea noticed. Not a rancid odor, but it was certainly dank and stale. She imagined she'd get used to it soon enough. People did live down here, or so she had read. Her eyes finally began analyzing the shapes and figures in the limited light. When they finally came to the bottom of the stairs they followed the tunnel towards a faint light which eventually let out into a huge catacomb of a city. A bustling community, mirroring the one above, though heads hung lower. Her vision adjusted further, faces becoming easier to read. Unlike the hard, judgmental gazes she had received on the surface, here she received few looks at all. Most eyes were glued to the crude pavement, shuffling along. The eyes they had attracted though, she probably wished they hadn't. She had brought enough money to bribe anyone who might try and bother them worst case scenario. At least, that's what she kept telling herself. But she wouldn't tell her weary friend know any of that.

"We shouldn't be down here." Mai told her mistress again softly.

Linnea sucked in a breath and composed herself for her friends sake. "It's fine, no one has even noticed us." She assured and pressed on, Mai following closely behind.

But they had been noticed. By a few people. But particularly, a young man who had a reputation around here. As he began tailing them, he couldn't fathom no one else would take the opportunity. That's how he justified taking it for himself. They were too nicely dressed; too clean to be from this place. He could even smell their fragrance from the short distance he kept behind them, blending into the scenes and small crowds of the underground market.

'These stupid girls' he thought to himself. He'd seen them the moment they'd entered the underground, carelessly and obviously carrying goods. Alone. Unprotected. He wasn't so proud that the thought of robbing them hadn't crossed his mind, but their nerve to travel this far had at least made him curious, so Levi simply followed. He kept his distance, but managed to get within earshot without detection.

"Where exactly are we going?" Mai asked her mistress, becoming increasingly agitated,

"A doctor or a hospital." Linnea said simply, squinting to scan the crowd.

"Yes, but where?" Mai asked, her voice becoming more frustrated.

Linnea had omitted to tell her friend that she didn't actually know where such a place was. If she had let this little detail slip, all hope of getting her already timid chamber maiden down here would have been lost. It had already taken many, many favors to get the poor girl this far. So, she dodged the question all together, simply pressing on again. She scanned the people passing and trading in the market, until she finally found what she'd been looking for.

She smiled when she noticed a few children all squatting down in a circle playing some sort of game on the ground. She'd put on a brave face for her friend, but this little escapade was testing her courage more than she had anticipated. Even so, she was never afraid to talk to children. In fact, this was a skill she quite excelled at. "Hello there!" She greeted them warmly. The group of three looked up from their game. The pieces resembled stained glass with little animals carefully painted on them. The children stared at the stranger shyly. "Those a very beautiful." She added. "Did you make them?"

They still didn't answer. Just stared back at the girl that had interrupted their playtime. Mai felt more than uncomfortable, watching her mistress engage with the kids. She briefly contemplated everything in her life that had lead to this point. Deep in the bowels of the world, talking to children that played in the dirt. But Linnea knew better. With younger brothers herself and a tightly knit community at home, she knew the value of a child's favor. She came to crouch next to the children. "I'm looking for something. Could you help me?" She asked.

They looked to one another, then back to her. The girl spoke first. "What are you looking for?"

"A place where sick people go. Do you know a place like that?" Linnea smiled when all three children nodded in unison.

"Do you.." One began nervously. "Have something we can have in that?" He asked, pointing at the basket Linnea carried.

Her smile broadened. "In fact, I do!" Their faces all lit up, but then she added. "As soon as you take me to that place." The children eagerly nodded and collected their things to show the stranger the way. Linnea looked back at her companion with a rather smug look. Mai didn't share in her mistress's amusement in herself, begrudgingly readjusting the weight of her load and following after again.

* * *

"This is it?" Linnea asked the kids, quite unsure as she looked on what seemed to be a rather tiny home, not a hospital. It wasn't at all what she imagined.

"This is where a lot of the sick people go" One of the children insisted.

Linnea hoped she hadn't bragged too soon. She had, after all, blindly trusted children. But then she noticed a man leaving the tiny house, struggling to limp on one leg and support the rest of his weight with a crutch. Another man came out to help as they left. It looked exactly like an illness Linnea had read about in her studies leading up to her visit to the Capital. She gave a nod. "I see."

Ultimately, her father knew his daughters thirsty mind would suck in every bit of knowledge in writing available about the place they planned to visit. He'd always said she had a gift for learning, even by their family's standards. She'd read about the geography, and proper etiquette with royalty, but he knew she'd eventually stumble upon the existence of a huge underground city in one of her books. So the first time she'd inquired about the place and he saw that familiar curious nature in her eyes, he knew there was no sense fighting it. 'Curious minds were wandering minds and wandering souls', his late wife had always said. He always admired his daughter as such. Instead of arguing, or entertaining the idea, he had simply told her to 'use her head.' In her humble mind, she wasn't necessary disobeying him. Though he might beg to differ.

There was no stopping her now. She hoped she wouldn't be too embarrassed as she marched right up to the little home and knocked confidently on the door. After a few seconds the door opened, an older woman on the other side. She seemed quite confused, not expecting visitors of their kind, so Linnea felt she should speak right away. "Good afternoon. I was looking for a place that treats the sick."

The woman nodded, recognizing the children that accompanied the strangers, who still eagerly awaited their reward. "I do what I can. Are you ill?" The woman asked.

"No, I'm not. Actually, I was hoping there was something I could do for you." The ashy haired girl said, gesturing the load she carried.

The woman, more confused than ever, opened the door to let the girls inside.

"Thank you." Linnea stepped inside. It wasn't what she expected at all. Inside she found more people than she would have believed could fit in a place like this, if she didn't see it herself. They rested where they could, on makeshift beds, cots or just the floor. Everyone's attention was on her at once, which was unnerving, but she just kept reminding herself to smile and try and look friendly. 'At the very least, don't look like a threat.' she reminded herself mentally. Mai on the other hand, struggled to hide her horror. This was not a hospital or doctor by any definition she honored. It looked more like a halfway house. Had she known her mistress's mischief would eventually lead her to a place like this, she never could have been bribed.

The woman led the girls to a somewhat 'private' sitting area and offered them seats at a modest table. Linnea took her seat, aware her presence was drawing a little too much attention. She was relieved almost immediately though with the humor she needed. She couldn't help laughing as the kids who still tagged along, bounced up and down next to the table expectantly. She finally reached into the basket and pulled a handful of small wrapped candies. The children, anxious and wide eyed, waited for her to place them on the table top. They stared in awe at the colorful wrappers. The youngest of them even drooled a little "The treasures promised." She barely finished and lifted her hand before they snatched the candies up, a chorus of 'thank you's' resounding as they ran off to devour them.

The woman whose home they visited explained her house served as a home for the ill or displaced. Mostly children or elderly, but an increasing number of young residents were falling ill. Linnea came to the point of her visit when the woman mentioned this. "Where I come from, sometimes the storm seasons are long, and there isn't much direct sunlight. The lack of sun can severely affect the body and bone growth." She reached into her basket and offered her host several tea bags. "Over the years we've found that certain tea's greatly improve these symptoms if drank twice a day." She kept offering the tea, but the woman sitting across from her did not take them. Linnea wondered briefly why she wouldn't want her offering. She tried to fill the awkward silence with conversation. "I wondered why you wouldn't have a lot of tea down here but then it occurred to me you probably..." She started to hesitate, realizing her words. "couldn't grow tea leaves...down here.." She cleared her throat, mentally scolding herself, hoping she didn't give offense. 'Smooth..' she thought to herself.

"I appreciate this young Lady, I don't want to offend you," The woman began. "But I can't take this. You see, this all looks incredibly expensive. I could never hope to pay-" she started to decline.

"Oh, I don't want any payment." Linnea assured her.

The woman, surprised, now stumbled over her words. "I'm really not in a position to be indebted-"

"I'm not asking for anything in return." Linnea cut her off again assuring. "We have an abundance of these above ground. I'm happy to extend my family's trade to everyone. You seem to have a greater need for them than the stuffy aristocrats. I'm not even sure it'll work in this scenario, but really, it's all for you."

The woman was at a loss for words. She had no clue what brought on this act of kindness from this strange lady from the world above but it seemed she had no choice but to accept her gift. "I'll try to bring down more." Linnea added, provoking another severely displeased look from her companion.

The woman's gaze shifted past Linnea's shoulder and she stifled a laugh. Linnea, in turn glanced over her own shoulder and met at least 5 new sets of eyes, peeking around the doorway, along with the children that had brought her here. Apparently word was spreading among them that there was a nice lady with sweets like they'd never had before. "I'm afraid you may have started something here." The woman said apologetically, smiling.

Linnea only laughed. "I have little brothers." She let her know "I'm never short on candy."

* * *

Levi waited all the while on the stoop across from the house the girls had disappeared into. He scanned up and down the street, waiting an hour at least. He contemplated leaving, growing quite bored. But he had developed a feeling of responsibility for the safety of these girls. If they'd come all the way here to visit a place like this, he'd concluded they couldn't be bad. Incredibly stupid, but not bad. When the girls reappeared from the house, it was with a flock of kids. The taller girl seemed indifferent toward them, wearing a tired expression, but her mistress was completely engaged. She smiled, took their hands, talked to them. She seemed to genuinely enjoy their company. She even crouched down to say her goodbyes, planting a kiss on top of a few heads. He couldn't hear what she was saying from here, but he could see she was laughing most of the time.

At that moment up the street, a merchant trade wagon loaded its cargo, the crates making a resounding clap through the catacombs as they were piled. Levi instinctively jolted toward the noise, his knife in hand as if it had been an extension of his arm all along. When he realized what had caused the piercing noise his tension faded. He scanned the area a moment more just to be sure there was no immediate threat. Once satisfied he let a breath of relief out and started to put his knife back. When he turned back toward the house he watched to find the girls, he was startled all over again, the grip on the hilt of his knife tight again by reflex.

The short girl he'd spent a good part of his day observing and following was now standing no more than two feet from him. She recoiled when he became reactive to her, immediately regretting her decision to approach, but she held her ground. "I'm sorry." She apologized and raised a hand. "I didn't mean to startle you." She said, nervous laughter in her voice. Levi wondered briefly how she'd noticed him. Additionally he wondered how she'd managed to cross the space in such a short time without his detection. Noticing her tension, he quickly put his knife away. More comfortable now, the girl went on. "I know you were following us. I thought you might be planning to rob us." She admitted.

"No. But someone might have." He let her know.

"Yes, I guess. Is that why you're here?" She asked. He didn't answer right away, so she moved on, trying to seize an opportunity. She reached out to hand him a bag with some of the tea she'd brought. "Well, since you were kind enough to -not- rob us, I thought I might convince you to take us back?"

Levi stared uncomfortably at her offering before reaching out to take it.

Their walk back was quiet. Linnea couldn't wrap her head around how comfortable these people were with extended silences. Mai had given up her objections for the day, falling in line behind her mistress, nerves shot. Linnea followed close behind Levi, silently noticing how most people gave way to him instinctively. She tried to engage in conversation. "Do you know someone who's sick?" She asked him. He glanced over his shoulder, unsure why she would think that. She sensed that, so she continued. "I just thought that might be why you were following us. For some tea."

He was a little bit impressed. When on her journey had she noticed him? And what gave her such nerve that she'd allowed him to follow. "You looked lost." He told her.

"I kind of was." She admitted. They fell silent again.

As they came to the tunnel entrance of the underground, the above words waning light was visible in tight bands. Mai, impatiently pushed passed her mistress, scurrying ahead. "I'm alive, I'm alive, I'm alive." She chanted to herself, as she sped toward the stairs. Linnea laughed to herself, knowing she'd put her friend through hell today. Mai rushed up the stairs they'd come from. Linnea chose to wait. "Thank you for helping." She expressed her gratitude to the young man.

"Will you come back here?" He asked.

"Well, I'm going to try. I could come back tomorrow if-." She started with a smile.

"Don't." His answer interrupted her.

"Why not?" She asked.

"Someone like you just shouldn't be down here. " He warned her.

"Someone like me?" She asked, arching a brow at him. What exactly did he mean by that?

He was about to say the obvious. High born. Wealthy. All the things that came to mind at first glance. Then he considered what he'd seen. In the short time he'd watched, she'd been trusting, compassionate, generous. Perhaps all those were the reasons he should say instead. "What if I did want to attack you? What if I was just waiting for an opportunity?" He asked her coldly. "Like now. While you're alone." The chamber maiden had ascended much of the stairs by now. She could hardly do anything if her mistress was suddenly grabbed now and dragged back into the depths.

Linnea's face remained unchanged though. She just stared back at Levi's cool expression. "Well?" She finally asked, calling his bluff. There was a long silence between them. Levi didn't know if he was irritated that she'd challenged him, or impressed. "What's your name?" She asked.

He paused, reluctant to answer but found no reason not to. "Levi."

"Well, Levi, my name is Linnea." She told him. "I won't be in the Capital long. But if I do come back down here I hope I get to enjoy your charms again." She teased as she started up the stairs. He caught sight of the coy smile she held when she did, and the smile broadened once her back was to him.

Levi sighed to himself, watching her head back to the world she came from. 'The nerve of her.' He couldn't help thinking to himself, suppressing an uncharacteristic smirk.

* * *

"-It's an entire city. The books didn't do it justice." Linnea bragged to her less than entertained father in his chambers late the first night of their extended stay. "It's like a system of catacombs supported by... shear rock! I don't know what! It's so hard to describe." She went on enthusiastically. "And there's a market. I can't even begin to imagine how their trade system works. I imagine everything is horribly inflated. And I found a doctor that-"

"I had hoped you wouldn't be taking risks like this the very moment you got yourself inside the city..." Her father half heartedly scolded her, reclined in a large rocker.

"If you saw it you'd feel different. The kids were so happy. I don't think they'd ever had chocolate in their lives." She went on.

"Regrettable, for their parents." He pointed out.

Linnea noticed her fathers tone had changed since earlier. He seemed altogether different since she'd last seen him. He was distracted and somewhat distant. She'd been so enthused by the city it was only now she realized the work it must have been for her father. "Is everything okay, papa?" She asked, addressing him more affectionately.

Hasaan Shah looked to his daughter. He tried to wear a better expression. "To be honest, I'm not sure."

"Did something happen today?" She asked him.

He looked as if he were contemplating. "I'm... not sure."

Linnea rarely saw her father out of sorts and wondered if the trip and continued politics were affecting him further. "Is there something I can help you with?" She asked.

"Just..." He started, very distracted. "Don't forget your studies, Linnea." He told her, in a warning tone. "The Library. What the Shah's truly are."

She was concerned on a different level now. All his talks of caution before now seemed pointless. He'd even said word of their 'family's duties' were never to leave the mountain. Why was he speaking about it so freely now?

When he saw his daughter's concerned eyes he tried to reassure her. "I'm sorry, love. I didn't mean to frighten you. Just a precaution, like all the rest." He assured her, seeming more himself again. "I'll be fine for the dinner tomorrow. Don't worry. You should get some rest too."

She nodded, confused by the whole exchange. "You're sure everything is okay?" She pressed.

He held back a pained expression, but hugged her close before she could analyze it. "I love you very much." He told her, kissing the top of her head.

It wasn't strange for him to do or say so, but it still felt strange to her all the same. "I love you too. Please sleep well tonight. You pushed yourself too hard today" Linnea replied before dismissing herself to her chambers just down the hall.

* * *

It was late. Deep in the hour of the wolf. Linnea had tossed and turned in the unfamiliar place, but sleep still hadn't claimed her. Her mind just couldn't find rest. She thought about the man she'd met in the underground. He'd been so mysterious and quite handsome. His face was etched into her mind a bit too finely for a girl of her stature, she knew. But she felt no shame in the little crush she'd developed. What harm could it do? She smiled, head rolling on the pillow, breathing a sigh. No innocent thoughts could come this late at night, so she tried to mentally change the subject.

Instead her mind started to wonder about her father's words. He seemed so much different then he'd been when they'd arrived. At first Linnea thought he was just tired, but something just didn't seem right. Especially when he mentioned The Library.

'The Library.' The thought resounded in her head. The thing her family hid and protected from the world outside The Ridge. The thing she was truly meant to inherit. Restless now, Linnea sat up and leaned over the side of the bed. She slid her hand into the space between her mattress and the frame below it, and pulled out a leather bound journal she'd hidden there. She came to rest again among the downy blankets, opening the book and beginning to peel it's pages back one by one.

The contraptions she'd sketched hardly did the real thing justice she was sure. In her most private of studies, she'd read about crafts with massive wings that could speed across the sky, sometimes even carrying passengers. Her finger unconsciously traced over the lines, following the length of the sketched wing, measurements and math sloppily noted in the margins. She scanned her notes and drawings, page by page. She'd read the texts obsessively and tried to draw the marvels from memory, as her family would never approve of knowledge like this leaving the mountain passes. She couldn't help herself though. She just couldn't fathom something so magnificent could exist, and she was captivated.

She jumped when there was a knock on her door. She quickly shoved the journal under her pillow to hide it before analyzing the situation further. Through the window she could see it was nowhere near dawn. Not an appropriate time for visitors of any sort. She stared, the shadow of the two feet of whoever stood on the other side cast under the door. She felt nervous, like a child in the dark, but she mustered her courage and called. "Yes?" There was silence. She clearly saw the shadow under the door shift a bit, causing her hair to stand on end. Someone was definitely there. Just standing. Just waiting. She took another deep breathe, her inner monologue coaxing her to be brave. Who could it even be? She swung her legs over the corner of the bed and let her feet touch the cold floor. "Hello?" She called again, slowly standing.

Another uncomfortable silence, but a voice finally came. A girl's voice. "May I come in?"

Linnea contemplated. It wasn't a voice she recognized. "Who are you?" she asked, starting to pad softly toward the door.

The girl on the other side took her time answering again, leading Linnea to believe she might be toying with her. But an did answer come. "My name is Freida." Linnea didn't know of anyone by that name. "May I come in?" The voice asked again.

"I don't know you. Are you a noble?" Linnea asked. She was startled when the locked doorknob jiggled forcefully.

The silence became loud again, reverberating through the large room. "Yes. I want to talk to you." The voice said, more softly.

Linnea took in a long breath, unsure what gave her the nerve or strength to slowly unlock the door and allow it to slowly open. She sheepishly peeked out at the girl on the other side.

She couldn't say what happened after that. It was shortly after that moment that everything started to become unclear. Like everything that she'd woven together in her life so far chose this very moment to begin unraveling itself.

* * *

The next morning, Military Police activity ran rampant through the capital. Rumors had already begun to spill into the bustling city outside. The death of a noble was quite a serious affair. A suicide, everyone was assured. The unfortunate nobleman had leaped from his window during the night allegedly.

Nile Dok stared at the foreign noble girl's face as he sat across from her at a table in his private quarters. They didn't want to make things harder, so this is where he'd opted to bring her. She wasn't the same as she had been the day before. Face lit up with conversation and curiosity then, now it was dull and drained. It had been so all morning. She had less color now too, face still stained with tears. Nile anxiously scanned through the crude first draft of a report that had been hastily drawn up of the incident. He looked from the documents back to the girl. "Miss Linnea, can you tell me what happened last night now?"

Linnea seemed to stare into space. "Can I see my father now?" She asked in a weak voice.

Nile's face fell once again. It was really sad to see the young bright girl he'd met just yesterday like this. He sighed heavily and prepared to break the news to her, for the third time this morning. "Linnea I'm very sorry but your father is..." He searched for a delicate way to put the news, yet again. "not with us anymore.." He explained solemnly. She didn't seem to respond at all, just stared back at him as if he weren't finished speaking. Like he hadn't even made a point yet. It was eerie to him, the changes she'd gone through the last few hours alone. He pressed on. "You were in his room last night when we found you. You don't remember?" He asked. Again she was silent.

The first time this morning she'd woke in a daze and he'd told her all of this, she immediately became hysterical beyond control. She screamed, similar to the way she had when they first discovered her last night, tears streaming down her face. He held her and consoled her with some help from a female officer. When it finally seemed to absorb and she calmed, she was pressed for more information, but it was as if she hadn't heard the news to begin with. She just asked to see her father. The whole situation had to be explained to her again. The disturbed female officer had gone to retrieve a doctor under Commander Nile's instruction. The girl was certainly in need of assistance with coping. Nile kept her company throughout. He truly felt for the girl. He'd been summoned from his bed late in the night to tend to the gruesome matter and still hadn't turned in for himself, though another officer could certainly take the duty of keeping vigil over this girl.

The Shah girl still wasn't answering. Nile wanted to help but with the performance she put on last night and clear illness today, she wasn't making much of a case for herself. "Miss Linnea," Nile prompted her. "You were yelling last night." He pressed further into the matter than he had in his two previous attempts, hoping to provoke some answers. "You said some disturbing things, do you remember any of that?" He asked. The report he held documented the dialogue. She'd been crazed after finding her father, but screamed nonsense. She said things like 'I want the Queen.' 'The King is false.' 'The King should die.' The last of the statements causing the most concern. The circumstances of her father's death were already strange. Now some feared for their King's safety.

Linnea looked down into her palms and noticed their shake. Her eyes felt swollen and heavy, but she didn't recall doing any crying. It just seemed like she'd woken from a long dream. One she couldn't quite remember. "Was there a girl in my room last night?" Linnea asked Nile suddenly.

Nile stared back at her, baffled. The first time she had been able to speak clearly, and this is what she asked. "No, there wasn't." He assured her. His usual patrols and watches through the night hadn't reported anything out of the ordinary. Linnea thought on that a long time, as if something escaped her. Nile tried to remain on task. "We're talking about your father. You were in his room last night when we found he'd-"

"She told me she was the Queen." She told him.

Nile just stared, completely perplexed. He sighed heavily, setting the papers down on the table and rubbing his tired eyes. There was something clearly very wrong with this girl now. He knew tragedy could have a devastating affect on people, but the way this girl was acting was unlike anything he'd ever seen. He couldn't think of what to say next, so he looked down at the report and read through the scribbled notes again, looking for something he'd missed. Unsure of how to continue before a doctor arrived to examine the girl he decided to conclude his attempts. "When a doctor comes maybe you'll start to feel better." He told her.

He was startled by her once again when he noticed her eyes begin to well up, as they had before. The tears cleared the threshold of her lids and poured ceaselessly down her cheeks, though her face didn't seemed pained of strained. In fact, her face had hardly changed at all. As if the tears just flowed on their own. "Commander Nile?" She started.

"Yes?" He asked quickly, hoping for some sort of break through.

There was a silence again. Then she spoke. "Can...Can I see my father?"

 _Author notes: Yup, that's where we'll end it for now. Don't worry! Answers are coming!_

 _ **REVIEW! FAVORITE! SUBSCRIBE!**_

 _You may entice a swift update. ;]_

 _Until next time! -Jhene-Jhene_


	2. The Library

**Disclaimer: This is a fan based fiction**

 **Author Notes: Thanks so much for the favorites, follows and reviews! They are greatly appreciated! In case there's any confusion, this story is posted in both Attack on Titan and Shingeki No Kyojin categories. Apparently they are separate! Whichever you follow, thanks!**

 **Sorry if my chapters are a little long. I hate condensing or rushing things. Hope that's not too much of a problem.**

 **I'll be rotating between this story and a Durarara fic, so if you haven't checked that one out yet I hope you do!**

* * *

Chapter two-

The Library:

While the doctor began Linnea Shah's examination, Nile excused himself finally to begin his formal report. A death inside the Capital's walled fortress was unheard of, and the investigation to follow would have no room for oversight. He recounted the events as they'd happened under his watch the night before.

He'd been summoned in the waning evening hours and told a nobleman had jumped to his death from his window. Nile rushed to the scene with little details, hoping in the back of his mind it was one of the unnamed, obnoxious Lords and hadn't involved the nice girl he'd met the day before.

Unfortunately he found upon his arrival that that was exactly who the ordeal revolved around. He didn't get a chance to examine the body, as the commotion in the late Lords chambers called his attention. The Lord's daughter had discovered the scene and was having quite a break down, to put it lightly. When Nile got there he found a few of his men cautiously trying to calm the noble girl who had cornered herself in the room. She faced away from them as if trying to hide, sobbing into the corner. It pained Nile to think of the young girl looking for her father in the night and coming upon such a gruesome scene. The window remained open, the long curtained stirring in the occasional breeze. He hoped his men had removed the body below by that point.

When he tried to console the girl he found her to be quite inconsolable. When she finally did start to speak, the room and all who investigated fell into silence. The noble girls voice started in mumbles but grew in volume quickly. She went from distraught and quiet to panicked and angry in a matter of seconds. She was like a girl possessed, spitting while she cursed their King, calling him false. She screamed for the 'True Queen'.

Nile did his best to control the girl, but her erratic behavior was proving the most immediate issue. Finally he had his men restrain her and start to remove her from the scene. For such a small girl, she battled the grown men fiercely, but they were eventually able to subdue her. They intended to find a cell for her holding, but Nile urged against it. The girl was clearly unwell and he feared what further trauma could do. Instead he had offered his private chambers and remained with her up until this point.

The unofficial report painted a sad and unsophisticated picture. For whatever reason, the noble Hassan Shah had taken his life in the night, and his daughter was absolutely devastated. Nile wondered briefly if she could have had a hand in her father's death, but dismissed the thought quickly. The happy interactions he'd seen yesterday and girls sweet nature made it unthinkable. She must be in shock. That's what he wanted to believe. Nothing sinister or nefarious.

But there were those in the estate that did not share the Military Police commander's sympathetic view. If the event had been as simple as a suicide, they struggled to see the sense in the girls crazy behavior and words. The other nobles especially belabored the rumors, and even added to them, insisting the girl must have an insidious plot against the monarchy.

* * *

The doctor snapped his fingers next to Linnea's ear. "Are you having trouble hearing?" He asked after the action. The girl had been unresponsive several times, so he didn't want to rule anything out. The noble girl just shook her head 'no.' The doctor then placed a hand on her face, covering an eye momentarily, then removed it to observe her pupil response. "Do you think you may have hit your head last night?" The doctor asked this time. There was no evidence of an injury, but the girl was displaying some subtle symptoms of a concussion, on top of everything else. But the girl once again just shook her head 'no.'

Linnea sat in a daze. She couldn't place how she was feeling. It was just starting to occur to her. Like every nerve ending had been turned off. She felt out of body. She was sitting, but she was floating too, or so she thought. It was as if nothing around her was even real. Just a blur of vague moments melted together.

But with that thought, she started to feel herself come to some stark realizations. Like she'd just come down from an immense high. She wasn't floating. She was in a room she hadn't fallen asleep in last night. She wasn't out of body either. Her body was right here, and it was weak and shaky. Finally the numbness began to fade away. She stood, starting to feel overwhelmed by the sudden return to reality, the chair screeching out from behind her when she did.

The doctor turned from his notes, startled by the noise. "Are you alright?" He asked, unsure whether he should move toward the girl or not.

She stumbled back, reaching up to hold her head. She jumped when her back collided with a small standing closet. She didn't process the voice of the doctor. She remembered her father was dead, of that she was suddenly sure. The image of his body splattered on the pavement seared its way into her brain. She gasped, covering her mouth, when this thought occurred.

"We understand how hard this is." The doctor's voice came from next to her now. He was trying to avoid letting her slip into another episode. He did his best to talk the girl down. "We're doing what we can to help you through this, Miss Shah." He told her.

His words didn't inspire comfort. Instead an incessant feeling of suspicion and nervousness was holding her. For the first time since last night her inner monologue returned, and it urged her caution. Her father's words resounded in her head. 'The Library.' "Who the Shah's are.' Was that why all this was happening? Had her families agendas been exposed? Thousands of questions were racing through her mind.

"Miss Shah?" The doctor tried to get her attention.

Her memories were unclear, but something had gone horribly wrong last night. She could see in the doctor's face that he thought she was absolutely nuts at this point. Everyone probably did by now. And she came to realize that even if she tried to explain what happened, they'd think she was even crazier. Rather, try to explain what she thought might have happened. After this thought she became frustrated. She barely knew what happened at all. Just that there was an unnatural space in her memory.

"I'm sorry." She finally managed to make words clearly. The unsure doctor was seconds from seeking assistance but now he looked hopeful. "Could I...just have a moment to gather myself?" She asked.

"Of course, of course. I understand." He said collecting his things, eager to allow her to come to her senses further. She had finally spoke clearly and directly and at least seemed to be aware of herself again. After a final look he left, shutting the door behind him, leaving her alone in the Commander's private room.

Once he was gone, she let a sob escape. She was absolutely exhausted of crying, just now realizing she'd probably been doing it on and off all day. Her heart was aching in a way she never thought possible. What had happened in just a day to make her whole world turn upside down? She used the sleeve of her dress to wipe her nose with a sniffle.

'My name is Freida' She suddenly remembered a voice saying. She had no idea where she'd heard it or what caused her to think of it now, but it nagged at her incessantly. "Freida...Freida...Frieda...' She recited again and again, willing herself to remember it. It was part of this puzzle, she just knew.

In her quiet she heard the hushed voices on the other side of the door. Suspicions growing, she softly padded to the door and pressed her ear against it to listen to the muffled voices of the MPs that guarded the other side. Linnea had been nonsensical or just unresponsive most of the day, so they didn't feel it necessary to censor themselves.

"She's off her rocker!" She heard one say softly.

"Do you really think the King's in danger?" Another asked at a similar volume.

"Dunno. She's obviously a lunatic. I wouldn't be surprised. The real kicker is what they found in her room. Apparently they found her journal and it was all kinds of fucked up."

The volume of Linnea's gasp escaped her a bit. They'd found her journal. All the things she'd drawn and written. All from her studies in The Library. How could she have forgotten that? No wonder they thought she was crazy. She had done them the favor of incriminating herself and leaving it right where it could be found.

The conversation outside the door went on, still unaware of their audience. "Did you see it?"

"Nah, no one did. The First Interior Brigade confiscated it. They won't let anyone see it."

"Wow, it must be serious."

Linnea felt urgency now. She couldn't stay here. There was certain knowledge in this world that was forbidden and she knew well what the consequences from here could be. She'd be prosecuted or condemned or worse. Soon they'd want to drag her in front of the King and who knew what would happen after that. How would she explain herself without exposing her family? She was imagining herself a little too vividly walking to the gallows.

She clutched her head, thinking as hard and fast and she could, her mind replaying every text and book she'd ever laid eyes on. How would she escape? No. This was more dire now. How would she survive? In a bold move, she started to turned the lock of the door as slowly as possible, hoping they wouldn't hear the clicking of the latch. Then she went to the bed, hastily pulling the sheets and bedding off. She wasn't sure if this would work, but she didn't have much to lose at this point. With the bedding balled under her arm, she made her way to the window and quietly, but quickly flung it open.

* * *

"Attention!" An MP shouted, causing the other two who guarded the door to immediately posture. The young MP's recognized the First Interior Squad and quickly saluted.

The tall intimidating Captain was at the head and three of his subordinates followed in full ODM Gear. The small grouped tasked with watching over the girl until Commander Nile returned found this very strange, but knew better than to question the authority of this man. "Sir!" One guard finally chose to speak, requesting an order.

"We're here to retrieve Linnea Shah. This is the jurisdiction of the Military Police First Interior Brigade from this moment on." Captain Kenny Ackerman told them.

The guards looked to one another nervously. "I'm sorry sir, but Commander Nile has told us she needs to stay here. She's seeing a doctor and-"

The Captain stepped right up to the young MP, clearly intimidating him. "Open...the damn...door." He said in a sharp demand.

The guard didn't question again, just turned and lightly knocked on the door. "Miss Shah!"

"What's the meaning of this!?" Nile Dok shouted as he returned hastily from down the hall.

The First Squad officer turned to the younger man. "Linnea Shah is a suspect of conspiracy. She's to be taken into proper custody in restraints. Then she'll be tried appropriately when the time comes."

Nile was visibly angry as the First Interior squad tried to pull the rug out from under his investigation and clearly undermine him. "On whose authority?" He growled, coming to face the tall officer just in front of the door.

The Captain gave an eerie smile. "His Majesty himself."

Nile knew his words were waning in use. He couldn't very well argue the King's orders, but still he felt it was wrong. "That girl in there is scared! She's just lost her father. What ever she said last night is no threat to the King. I'll testify to that."

The officer looked amused. "You don't seem to be entirely informed." Nile looked confused by the man's words. The man went on. "After an investigation of her chambers we found a diary in her possession that contradicts that statement."

"You can't arrest a young girl over a diary!" Nile tried to defend. "I'm taking full responsibility for her. This isn't necessary."

"I don't recall asking what you think. And given all hell broke loose here on your watch, your opinion on the matter doesn't mean shit to me." Captain Ackerman dared the commander to defy him again with his tone.

Nile was even angrier now, but knew anything he'd say at this point would land him in even hotter water. Begrudgingly, he turned and moved his subordinate out of the way and grasp the handle of the door. He blinked though, when he found it locked now. Internally he groaned, irritated that no one had thought to consider this when they'd left the unstable girl alone. He knocked loudly. "Linnea, It's Commander Nile! Please open the door."

Nile nearly leaped out of his skin in fear when the tall officer thrust his boot hard into the door, nearly taking it off the hinges in one powerful kick. He was shocked at the force being used, but stood powerlessly aside as the officer and his men barged into the room. The room they found though, was empty. The Captain scanned the room, finding a small standing closet, a table with two chairs, a large desk, and a bed with all the dressings torn off of it. With this clue his eyes came to the window. It was wide open. Upon examination he could see the girl had taken the bed skirts and sheets and crudely made a sort of rope out the window. He growled in irritation, turning to his men. "ODM gear authorized. Pursue the Shah girl and bring her directly to me." His men nodded and jumped right out the window, engaging their gear to begin a search.

Nile had trouble understanding the rash measures being taken at this time. However, he couldn't rightly defend himself, as the girl had now run off. He began to shout to his men still in the hall. "We have to find her! Start looking-"

"You no longer have authority over the matter." The captain interrupted to let him know. "You may dismiss your men and find other duties involving His Majesties guest that are still -alive.-" He said, before turning to leave.

Nile's men parted nervously when the First Interior leader left, then peeked in the doorway at their commanding officer. "Sir?" They asked.

Nile was conflicted. He wanted to disregard orders more than anything and tell his subordinates to search every where possible for the Shah girl. But he felt himself stuck between a rock and a hard place. He was already dreading the criticisms he'd face for this whole ordeal. He let out a frustrated breath and finally answered his waiting men. "Check on the other guests. Make sure everyone else is safe and comfortable. Assure them there isn't a cause for further concern. But if the Shah girl is found I want to be the first to know about it!"

"Yes sir!" All three said with a salute and then dismissed themselves to get to the task.

Nile's fist was balled tightly. What a frustrating day it had been. And it wasn't likely to end soon. But the matter had become a royal concern. One he had little say in. As much as it burned his ass to fall in line on this one, he left the room. He justified that the other guests did need his attention and whatever would happen with Linnea Shah was out of his hands now. If found, she'd be at the mercy of His Majesty.

* * *

When the voices outside stopped, Linnea slowly peeked out of the small closet in Nile's room that she had hidden inside. She'd gotten the bedding rope idea from a novel she'd once read. Unfortunately, she completely lacked the nerve or skill to climb out of a window like that. Even if she could make it to the window below, it was more likely she'd fall and break her neck. No, dramatic window exits were not for her. But hiding in tiny unfathomable places? Now that was something she was pretty good at. And, to her astonishment, the rouse had actually worked. They'd seen the bedding distraction and dispersed. But she had more fear than ever now. She had heard enough. The good Commander defended her, but it was clearly out of his control, and the sinister people pursuing her didn't put her under the impression they just wanted to talk based on their actions.

She scanned the room and found it empty. She opened the door all the way so she could climb out as quietly as possibly, accidentally knocking a few dress shirts off the wrack in the process. She mildly panicked when they hit the floor, the hangers scattering and making a 'twang' sound. She remained frozen, but no one came to investigate the noises. She quickly grabbed a letter opener off the desk and scurried to the now broken door of the room. She peered around the corner. The hall in the military quarters was empty for the moment so she took the chance, darting down the hall. However she came skidding to a stop when two Scouts rounded the corner, distracted in their conversation.

In that moment, Linnea could do nothing but shove herself into the doorway of a room she'd been in the midst of passing. She turned the unlocked handle and ducked inside. The room looked to be in the process of being packed up with a few cases of luggage left on the floor. When Linnea heard the voices outside closing in, she knew it was her kind of shitty luck at this point. The room she chose was, of course, the very room the men outside were headed. She hastily grabbed a paperweight off the desk and with two fast 'bangs', used it to break the lock on one of the luggage chests. After all, as she'd demonstrated earlier, hiding in tight places was a talent. Just as she heard the doorknob starting to twist, she stuffed herself inside the chest, shutting herself in.

The door burst open and the two men got started on the task of retrieving luggage as instructed. "I'm just saying," One started to say as he crouched next to the chest, waiting for his partner to grab the other side. "If a noble ever actually saw a titan, they'd shit gold bricks."

The other man came to his side of the chest for the lift. "Never thought I'd say I missed those giant ugly fucks. These stuck up pricks finally gave me something I can hate more." He grunted as they both lifted the load.

"Let's just get this shit on the carriage so we can get the hell out of here."

Linnea was jostled inside as the men navigated halls and stairs, eventually carelessly loading the chest onto the back of a carriage. They began securing it, still lost in conversation.

"How are we doing?" Erwin Smith asked as he came to stand next to the carriage.

Both men turned and stood at attention immediately. "Just a few more things to load and we can be on our way!"

Erwin stared at the chest they'd loaded with the broken lock. He would have remembered seeing something like that distinctly before this point. It was very suspicion indeed. He took notice but said nothing about the matter. "Good. We'll be under way soon then."

* * *

It was a long, bumpy ride. Linnea regretted the complaints she'd had on her original journey to the capital. She felt like such a brat, recalling the cushioned seats and blankets that kept her comfortable and warm. It was a few hours before discomfort was pressing, and Linnea worried she might pee herself all over the dress shirts and slacks she hid among. She did her best to think of anything to ease the incredible pressure in her bladder

As if an answered prayer, the carriage stopped and the chest she occupied was quickly unloaded. She wished she could peek just to see where she was, but knew she'd surely be noticed if she did. So she waited instead for the chest to come to rest somewhere again. Then she'd plot her escape. Well, first she'd squat the first place she could and pee. Then she'd escape…

Erwin Smith was no simpleton though. They'd stopped at an inn in the farmlands outside Hermiha district for the first night of their trip back to Shinganshina district. The chest he requested his men unload didn't contain anything he particularly needed for the night. Just some extra uniforms. But he had it unloaded and brought to his room all the same. Once the men left the chest, he dismissed them, saying he planned to retire for the night. What he planned to do, however, was confront the stow away.

It had been silent for a while and Linnea was just starting to contemplate whether or not a peek was worth the risk. She stiffened when the chest slowly started to creak open. 'Well, now I'm dead.' She thought, in her helpless panic.

She was greeted by blue eyes that stared at her through the small crack expectantly. "Do you have a weapon?" The man on the other side asked.

She didn't know if she should be honest. Instead she immediately tried to reason with him. "I'm sorry! Please don't tell anyone I'm here. I didn't do anything wrong! I-"

"I didn't ask any of that." The man interrupted her. "I asked if you were armed."

She hesitated, but answered. "Kind of…"

The scout opened the chest completely, taking a step back when he did. "Do you intend to kill someone with that?" He asked, noticing the pitiful weapon she possessed.

Linnea gripped the letter opener. She had never given any thought to how she could kill someone. She never thought she'd have to. What would she even do? Stab presumably, yes, but where? The stomach? The neck? Just the thoughts caused her heart to race and her palms to sweat. She replied. "If I have to…"

The blonde squad leader contemplated. The young girl was bluffing, obviously. If need be, he could easily incapacitate her and hand her over to the proper authorities. But her little letter opener didn't scare him, and it wasn't the reason he'd waited until now to confront her. He wasn't an idiot. He had noticed the busted lock before he'd even left. He was acutely aware of the situation in the Capital, and he had his suspicions it was the Shah girl, turned potential fugitive, hiding in his luggage all along. He offered a hand. She recoiled, sinking into the trunk further. His thick brows became tight. "Come on now. Don't you think I'd have exposed you by now if I planned on it?" He assured her.

She didn't know if she could trust this man, but there was still a more pressing issue for her, so she cautiously took his hand. He helped her out of the chest, swiftly taking hold of the envelope opener in her hand, which she reluctantly released.

"You're Linnea Shah." He confirmed to himself.

"Yes, and I'm about to pee myself." She told him.

He was taken off guard, but raised an arm to offer the washroom. "You won't escape my team, so don't try and run off again. I have questions." He warned her.

She nodded and scurried to relieve herself.

When she returned he had prepared tea. Erwin Smith sat at the table in the small room with a cup in front of himself. He offered the seat opposite, a cup for her waiting. Linnea took the invitation, coming to sit. She didn't remember the last thing she ate or drank so she wasted no time picking up the hot cup and sipping its contents. Erwin didn't say anything while the girl drank. He was a calculating man by nature, his mind always three steps ahead of everyone around. When the girl noticed him staring she put the cup down. "This is good…" She filled the silence awkwardly.

It became obvious she wouldn't be giving any information easily, so Erwin began the task of persuading her. "I'm going to be very honest with you Miss Shah. You've put me in a very precarious situation here. I'm afraid I can't commit to helping you without your honesty."

Linnea considered, unsure of where to start or how much to say. "Can I ask you something first?" When the man nodded she continued. "Who are you?" She recognized the crest he wore as that of the Scout Regiment of the military, but knew nothing else about the company she kept now.

This caused Erwin to chuckle. "You mean to say you had no idea who's cargo you stowed yourself in or where you'd end up?"

The girl shrugged. "I thought I'd be able to get out sooner. At the very least I had hoped you were heading North or East."

"Well, I commend your improvisation skills."

"Thank you." She replied quietly, sipping her tea again.

"My name is Erwin Smith. I'm a Squad Leader in the Survey Corps. And unfortunately, we're currently heading about as far South as South goes." He let her know. "Why are you fleeing the capital?" He pressed.

"I…" She hesitated. "I don't know." She lied, terribly.

"You're a smart girl, I can tell." He told her. "Smart girls know when to look stupid. Never the less, I don't have time for charades."

Linnea was forced to rethink her strategy. The plan of 'just keep quiet' she'd come up with in the bathroom was, as expected, collapsing under this mans pressure. He clearly wasn't going to settle for that. But if he hadn't exposed her yet, perhaps he really didn't intend to. For that she might owe him an explanation. She was apparently a criminal at this point. Perhaps her own fears and mistrust were unfounded by now. She couldn't say the same for him. She decided to try and earn his trust. "I believe my life is in danger." She admitted.

"Why?" He pressed.

"I left behind a notebook. It's contents were not of the legal sort."

"And the contents?"

She sighed heavily, staring into the distorted reflection in her tea. "Sketches and notes of," She hesitated. "things I don't know how to explain."

"You're going to have to try." He implored.

"Have you ever heard of the Library?" She finally asked.

Erwin shrugged, the statement so vague, he didn't venture a guess.

"There's a rumor among some nobles about my family. That we're in possession of something called The Library."

"A rumor?" Erwin, interjected. "I'm going to need a more detailed account." He pressed her further.

She found herself hesitating. Her heart racing. "If it weren't a rumor, I could be killed." She pleaded with him, hoping he'd spare her from saying much more.

"It doesn't seem you needed my help getting yourself there." Came his rebuttal. "Go on." When the words still stuck in her throat and the obvious fear in her face didn't dissipate, Erwin sighed and added. "If someone should kill you Miss Shah, it won't be me or my men. Now if you could please go on."

She wasn't in the least assured, but found no other option but to go on. "The Library is a carefully collected and maintained record of our world's forbidden lands and histories. The kind not in the government issued history books. The kind that...contradict those history books, in fact." She started to confess. "It's not quite like the rumor. For one, it's not all that big, like the name implies. Not a room or a hall. More like a shelf. And second, it doesn't tell a singular story or idea. Just fragments. My family has acted as a covenant for generations since the walls, collecting and trying to understand what they could mean."

With this Erwin nodded. "So such a library exists. Certainly not legal."

"No." She went on. "I don't know what happened to my father, but I know he wouldn't just jump out of a window in the dead of night... And the information I left behind in that notebook..." She trailed off.

"Will surely get you killed as well." He finished for her.

She hesitated again. "Something happened to me. I can't really say what. I don't remember it clearly."

" Why do you say that?" He inquired.

"My duties require me to sift through and try to understand a great amount of knowledge. Knowledge that many within the walls wouldn't understand. It's because of this knowledge…" The words came hard, as she knew how crazy it would sound. "I know someone tried to steal my memories.

"Steal?" Erwin asked, quite intrigued now.

"Yes," She confirmed. "Steal. I know it sounds absurd, but the power does exists. It's my family's belief that life within the walls began in such a way. That's why we've taken on the task of collecting knowledge."

Erwin didn't react in a shocked or surprised way, as she expected. He just sat, as he had the whole time. Thinking. Calculating. Linnea finally felt some relief. At the very least, he wasn't having her arrested. Her crimes, as it turned out, were not of the trivial sort. "And what do you mean by tried? Didn't you say you couldn't remember?" He asked.

Linnea shook her head. "That's even harder to explain." She exhaled. "I don't know. It's not as if the memories aren't there at all. Some are there. They're... obscured. Like maybe somewhere inside me they're there, preserved. I hope in time they'll come back."

Erwin took sometime to think all of this over. The situation certainly ran deeper than he ever could have imagined. He was sure the girl was being honest about at least most of it. What reason would she have to fabricate such stories? And it certainly explained the First Interior's involvement and rash treatment of the matter. They were trying to suppress the damage that could be done if what this girl knew became public. But from what he could gather, she didn't seem to want that at all. He was confident she'd told him the truth so far, but he was unsure of how much more of this 'truth' there was. "So," He began. "What did you plan to do from here?"

"I have to get back home and-"

He cut her off. "The Military Police are looking for you. They'll be checking every route from the capital to the Saipali Ridge for days, and there aren't many. Furthermore, wouldn't that endanger your family and people?"

Linnea hadn't considered this. The mountain passes were fairly impregnable, so an assault on her home wasn't likely. Especially with the overwhelming support of the Saipali people. But if they found her there, they'd have reason to investigate further, putting her brothers in danger.

"Let's assume you're dead." Erwin started, provoking a concerned look from Linnea. He raised a hand to calm her. "It's alright. Just humor me. What would happen?"

Linnea didn't need to think on this too long. "My brother Roman would inherit the Saipali Ridge and all that goes with it. But he's only fourteen."

"Seems ideal, for the powers that be. A young impressionable boy as opposed to a beloved and educated Lord and young Lady."

Linnea found herself confused. "What are you proposing right now?"

"How did your family come to possess these books and knowledge over the years?" Erwin went on, ignoring her question.

"Through trade. Travel. Excursions."

With that, Erwin smiled uncharacteristically. "Ah, yes, excursions of exploration. A gratuitous risk for the greater good. Seems we're not so different after all." Linnea just stared, struggling to follow him now. Erwin continued. "I'm afraid I have some hard truths for you Linnea Shah. The life you had before is over. Should you go home now, you will be pursued. In fact, with everything you just told me, I'm confident no matter where you go you'll be pursued. As long as you're alive."

"I have to go home, my brothers-" Linnea started.

"Will be fine, if you stay away." Erwin told her sternly. "As you said, your brother will inherit your lands, and with the love and guidance of your people, I'm sure he'll be fine. From a diplomatic perspective, I believe they'll be safest this way. The powers that be won't likely draw more attention to the matter if you were to just 'vanish.' If you return however, it could be as if you lead the wolves to the sheep." Linnea couldn't abide by this. What he was suggesting was crazy. She couldn't simply abandon her home. Erwin could sense her frustration so he went on. "Calm yourself, I do have something to offer."

Linnea scoffed. "And what is that?"

"Never underestimate fate's twisted sense of humor." He began, pacing around. Linnea watched him warily. "When I was a boy I found myself in a similar situation. Much younger than you. My father was a teacher, and I was an inquisitive child who asked too many questions. But when I asked about the world outside these walls and my father finally answered..." He trailed off. Linnea's face softened at his words. "The men who made sure my father never came home are no doubt the very men who are looking for you."

She had common ground with this man in a way she never considered. 'Sure, he could be lying.' she thought, but for whatever reason, she knew he wasn't.

"I find that tragedy transforms people in the most profound ways. I've had the privilege of knowing many fine people who took their wounds and turned them into their armor… or weapon. If you truly want to go home, I won't stop you, but I meant what I said earlier. You're a very smart girl Linnea." Erwin came over and touched the girl's shoulder. "I pride myself on my ability to sense an individual's potential. And yours, with the knowledge you possess, is momentous. If you go back, I believe you're throwing all of that away. Along with your life, ultimately. If you stay with me, you have my word. I'll keep you safe and give you the tools you need to become strong enough to reclaim your future. What you choose to do from that point will be up to you."

"And in return?" Linnea asked softly. He'd kept her confidence so far. Given her a place to stay. Even promised to help her going forward. What could he possibly get out of all this. She didn't have a penny. In fact, she came to the realization that she had nothing but the nightgown on her back. Why was he doing all of this?

"I believe you have a much bigger role to play and more answers for me than you realize. You being here just validates the truth I always knew. I'm sorry you've suffered a similar misfortune, but I believe you'll be a strong ally. I hope with this gesture, eventually you'll trust me enough to share some of that knowledge you possess."

An ally. Linnea was desperate for one of those. Her head sunk as she started to think hard.

Erwin let go of her shoulder and began to leave the room. "You don't have to decide now. You can stay in here tonight. Tomorrow we head to one of the Scout headquarters just outside Shinganshina district. Think about it until then. You can still fulfill your family's legacy. Don't admit defeat just yet."

Erwin left the girl to begin contemplating her future. He was sure she had more information than she was letting on. After all, the largest collection of forbidden texts within the walls was, well, forbidden for a reason. But he couldn't force it out of her tonight, or tomorrow or even weeks from now. This he knew. He'd have to chip away at her everyday. Little by little finding the answers he wanted. Luckily for him, he was an exceptionally patient man.

* * *

 **AN: Heichou will be back first thing next chapter! Promise!**

 **Favorite! Follow! Review! Thanks!**

 _See you soon!_

 **Disclaimer: This is a fan based fiction.**

 **Author Notes: Hey all! Thanks for your patience. Sorry this one took me a little longer. I had it finished for weeks but I just kept fussing with it.**

 **Thanks sooo much for reviews/follows/favorites! I appreciate it so much.**

 **I'm also working on a Durarara love triangle story, so if you haven't checked that out yet, you should!**


	3. Year 844

_**Disclaimer: This is a fan based fiction.**_

 _ **Author Notes: Hey all! Thanks for your patience. Sorry this one took me a little longer. I had it finished for weeks but I just kept fussing with it.**_

 _ **Thanks sooo much for reviews/follows/favorites! I appreciate it so much.**_

 _ **I'm also working on a Durarara love triangle story, so if you haven't checked that out yet, you should!**_

* * *

TWO YEARS LATER:

Year 844

 _Levi sat at his table, meticulously rubbing a clothe over a fine glass cup. It was one of many from a set he'd snatched in a recent heist. A particularly lucky find and they'd all made it intact. He held it up to the light to examine it for imperfections, then continued to buff them away. When he finished he placed it on the table and began to repeat the act on the next glass._

 _He looked up when a knock came to his door. He contemplated for a second, then stood and crossed the living space, pulling his knife from it's holster. He wasn't expecting company, and anyone visiting this late only provoked suspicion. He gripped the door knob and swung the door open, but it was the last person he had expected._

 _The ashy haired noble girl he'd seen years ago, was standing there with an expectant smile. She didn't say anything. Just hurriedly invited herself inside his home, closing the door behind her. Feeling there may be some urgency, he gave her space to enter and began to put his knife away. She wasn't someone he recognized as a threat._

 _"How did you find me?" He asked her. She didn't answer. "What are you doing here?" He asked again. His brow became tight with irritation. "At least wipe your damn feet."_

 _What she did next had him floored. She still didn't say a word. Just closed the space between them and assaulted his lips. He tensed, completely caught off guard. Every muscle inside him froze. He found himself in a haze, unable to react as quickly as he usually could. With his hesitation, she invited herself even closer, wrapping her arms around his neck._

 _Levi wasn't necessarily shy, or inexperienced when it came to women, but this wasn't a bar maiden or brothel girl. For all he knew she was a noble, or something of the sort. This was a girl from a place so far beyond anything he could imagine, considering the divide in the classes thrust upon them. She might as well be from the moon. But she was here. And she wanted someone like him._

 _All of this, and her insistent coaxing eventually overwhelmed him. He finally caved and took the invitation, arms snaking around her waist, responding to her hot kiss. She quickly made it clear she hadn't come just to make out with him. He allowed her to push him back until he felt the couch at the back on his knees. With a small nudge, he allowed himself to sit, the girl coming to straddle his lap in the very same motion. She held his face now, guiding him against her mouth. His mind had only just begun to contemplate if his hands should start to roam as she unbuttoned and began to remove her dress._

 _Levi knew he should be more cautious. Every instinct he had willed him to gain some self control. To stop it while he could. This was all happening so fast and he didn't even know why. But when she leaned in and whispered "Make love to me." in a rasped breath against his ear, he became completely powerless. There was little more he could do but groan and start to hastily help yank her dress down. Once it was down far enough, he started to trail kisses down her neck to her breasts. If she wanted him that bad, in his mind at least, he had no choice but to oblige._

 _Suddenly, she seemed to stop responding. Her grip on him loosened and she fell quiet. Curious, Levi pulled away. Perhaps she'd finally come to her senses and decided to stop this craziness. His heart leaped into his throat when he noticed the unfamiliar arm that hung around the girls neck, and the blade gripped it it's hand. The invader stood tall behind the girl, smiling down on Levi's shocked face. Levi immediately recognized the man and knew what was to come. He tried to pull her protectively toward him._

 _"Kenny, NO!" He shouted, but it was far too late. The blade had already come to her throat and ripped it wide open. The girl went limp and her blood spilled all over his lap._

* * *

"NO!" Levi shouted, sitting up in his bed, instinctively thrusting his knife toward the person that had tried to stir him.

"Hey!" Furlan exclaimed as he recoiled away from his friends bedside to avoid the knife swipe.

Levi quickly came to his senses, scanning the room. The realization came quickly after that. A dream. A really fucked up dream. That's all it had been.

"Damn!" Furlan shouted at him. "You nearly killed me! That must have been some nightmare."

Levi sighed heavily, bringing a hand to his face to rub his eyes and hide a soft blush inconspicuously. "It didn't start out that way..."

"Well, remind me to never try and wake you again." Furlan came back to his bedside. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. You just never usually sleep this late. You know we have that job."

"I know." Levi replied.

It had been two years since he had seen that noble girl. He'd think about her now and then, but it was always a passing thought. Nothing more.

The first day after he'd seen her he showed up to that underground entrance early. She did say she'd be back. He found himself waiting until evening, but there was no sign of her. There were bells and commotion on the surface all day. He wondered if something of an event was happening, and someone as important looking as her must surely be involved in the affairs. When he returned the next day it was the same. He scanned the crowds and people in passing but she never showed up. By the third day he wasn't optimistic. 'Good.' He'd thought to himself. He'd told her not to come back. Without his guidance she'd surely be robbed or raped or worse, and he justified that it simply wasn't a distraction he needed.

He had no idea what would provoke him to dream about her now. Especially in such a way. He didn't typically have such erotic dreams. But more importantly him. Kenny... The psychotic man that had raised him. Why was that man suddenly appearing in his dreams?

When he finally dressed and came downstairs, Isabel's voice pierced the quiet that Levi was quite enjoying. "Hey bro! You slept really late today!"

Levi didn't answer. Just raised a finger to his lips, silently demanding that she lower her volume.

Isabel understood the gesture and did just that. "Sorry."

He nodded, beginning to search for some tea. Furlan sat with Isabel, giving her head a pat. "He woke up grumpy, don't mind him."

"More than usual?" Isabel asked.

Levi just rolled his eyes, filling a kettle with water.

"Hey bro!" Isabel began, then remembered to adjust her volume again. "Is it going to be tonight? Do you think?"

"How would I know?" Levi replied.

"I didn't ask what you know. I asked what you think!" She retorted.

"No."

"No you don't think so or just...no?" Isabel asked, with a confused tilt of the head.

Levi threw a mildly irritated look over his shoulder at the young girl, but shook his head and answered. "No, I don't think so."

"Why?" She inquired.

"Its too small. They won't likely get wind of it. They'll strike us on a bigger heist." He explained. "One that the Military Police become involved with."

"Ahhh.." Isabel nodded. "You're so smart bro..."

"And when they do?" Furlan added.

"We begin the plan." Levi confirmed. "Get those documents and kill Erwin Smith."

* * *

Linnea sucked a huge breath in, squatting low, a heavy barbell balanced on the back on her neck. She gripped it tight in both hands, letting the breath escape hard from her puckered lips.

"Stay right there." Mike demanded, arms crossed across his chest as her observed. She halted, giving a discontent grunt, remaining in the seated position under the strain. "Keep your weight in your heels. A few more seconds." He ordered. She did, breathing deeply in and out for a few more torturous counts. "Alright," He said finally, freeing her. "You're done."

She grunted, pushing her body vertical again, hastily dropping the barbell to the floor. It made a loud clap that echoed through the empty gym. "I have a sneaking suspicion that you just want to see how big you can make my ass before it becomes comical." Linnea blurted, snatching her water canteen off the floor.

Mike just about effortlessly picked up the barbell and placed it back on the rack. "The bony ass you had before couldn't handle ODM gear. Your legs need to be strong for maneuvering and landing."

"I get that. I really do. But this is getting a little ridiculous." She remarked, turning on her heel and looking in the mirror, noting the noticeable change in her measurements. She remained petite, but over the years of rigorous training with Mike, she had become sleek and toned. She felt good. Stronger. But, as she mentioned, whether he meant to or not, Mike's intense leg training she had struggled through was making her a rather strong... rump.

He'd been tough on her from the start, but her improvements in self defense and growth in strength were remarkable. This fact she recognized in herself, which had kept her complaints typically at a minimum during the physically grueling times. Today, however, she was feeling rather cheeky.

"You wish I was perverted enough to care." Mike said simply, nursing his own canteen.

Linnea was about to throw another witty retort back when she heard a loud thud resound from the locked door of the gym. Her face shifted and she eyed the tall blonde accusingly. "I can't believe you're leaving me alone with her for so long..."

He shrugged. "You forget there was a time I was always alone with her. You'll be fine." He assured her.

"Hey!" Hange's voice called from the other side of the door. "You guys forgot to leave this open for me!"

It must have been time for Linnea to conclude her physical training and begin book work with her bizarre brunette tutor. Such had become the norm. They shared an uninspired look but Mike relented and went unlock the door for their eccentric friend.

* * *

Linnea made her way through the training grounds. Even her walk had changed by now. Before she walked elegantly, striding with grace out of pure habit. She'd always been taught to walk as if her feet weren't even touching the ground. To be as delicate as a flower or a bubble. Something as simple as wearing trousers required a lot of getting used to. It was a strange sensation for someone who'd never in her life worn them, even once. It was unheard of for a young noble lady. She'd dressed in nothing but the finest gowns since practically birth.

She found a soldier's foot fall was much heavier. She felt mechanical at first, when she'd tried to adopt the habits of the men and women she came to be surrounded by. It was like re-wiring her head. It had been drilled into her brain her whole life; to walk and talk eloquently and politely. But eventually she did learn to somewhat move and act as they did, suppressing the finer habits that sometimes nagged at her. There were things she so often wanted to do, like hold her hands folded in front of her properly or wear her hair in a long fine braid.

"Hey Sarah!" One scout called to her as he carried on his duties. Linnea waved to the young man in passing. It had taken her a while to respond immediately to the name Erwin had given her.

'Sarah Smith.' That's what most of the people here called her. Squad Leader Erwin Smith's estranged niece, who lost her family and had come to live with the only kin she had left. At least, that was the tale they'd spun to conceal her true identity. No one questioned the story. There was no reason to. It was in this way she was able to move among them, unnoticed. She wore the uniform of a cadet, the crossed swords crest on her back, but no one knew where her true affiliations lie. She received private training and tutoring with the most elite scouts and it was no secret that Erwin took a special interest in developing her skills. Most assumed she'd follow in her 'uncles' footsteps and join the Survey Corps whenever she was deemed ready. But she'd asserted on multiple occasions that she hadn't committed to a specific military branch just yet.

She was allowed into the monitored area of offices, recognized by the sentries there and allowed to pass. With some familiarity, she found her way to a private office. That's where she found the pensive man she was looking for. Erwin sat, right where she had expected, meticulously working out the kinks in his long range technique. "Aren't you leaving soon?" She asked, shutting the door behind her.

"About an hour, yes." He replied, his eyes never leaving the paper on his desk.

Linnea welcomed herself to a seat. She crossed her legs properly, one of the habits she found herself most often suppressing. In Erwin's company she allowed some things to relieve herself. "Shouldn't you prepare?" She asked.

"All preparations have been made." He replied, using a ruler to draw a line from one mark to another.

She just nodded, silently chewing the inside of her cheek. With nothing else to say, she just scanned the room, unconsciously tapping the foot of the leg crossed across her lap.

In Erwin's company she had learned to be comfortable with long, drawn out silences.

But Erwin had come to know the girl better than she realized most times, and wasn't afraid of reminding her.

"You seem irritated." He remarked, never looking up.

Linnea was often thrown off by his bluntness, but more often by his keen observations. She hadn't said anything to hint her troubled mood. In fact, she hadn't planned to. But now that he brought it up, there was something that was bothering her. And if he insisted on hearing it she'd start talking. "Why are you going to the capital?" She asked.

It was unusual. His long distance recon plans had finally passed through the planning stages and trial runs. After some delay, the funds for the expedition had been approved as well. With his first excursion implementing the new strategy just a short time away, Linnea couldn't comprehend why he would make such a trip now, of all times. But she'd come to know him pretty well too. Well enough to know he didn't do senseless things. Not ever.

"It's a sensitive, strategic mission I've chosen to take on. It could prove imperative to the expedition to come." He told her.

"And that tells me nothing." She replied, narrowing her gaze at him. "What kind of mission is considered 'sensitive' for you? And what about it is 'imperative' to your agenda?"

When Erwin realized she wasn't going to settle for the generic answer he'd given everyone else, he finally put his pen down. "Very good, Sarah." He said and decided to explain. "I've been told in the underground city of the capital, a group of rouges have come to acquire standard military issue Omni-directional mobility gear."

Linnea failed to see the sense in his journey for that alone. "Can't they just...have it?" She asked.

"The gear is not my concern. I'm told they use it expertly. We can't be sure they're ordinary citizens."

"Isn't that a matter for the Military Police?" She inquired further.

"Ordinarily yes. But they can't catch them."

Linnea nodded. "And you will?"

"That's the plan, yes." He confirmed.

"Why do all of that?" She still failed to see his logic.

"It's something of a catch them and keep them deal. I've already secured a location they're planning to raid in a few days. We'll intercept and apprehend them. If they're willing, they'll be recruited as Scouts."

"If they refuse?"

He shrugged. "I suppose they die."

"Still," Linnea, pressed. "Why?"

"This excursion is going to be the first of it's kind. We need every advantage we can get, and I'm sure you're aware, I prefer to have the cards stacked in my favor."

"Cards, or people?" Linnea said, watching his reaction carefully.

Erwin looked at her with this, but his face slowly shifted to a smirk. "Both."

Linnea knew it was no accident; the people Erwin chose to take an interest in. She realized it shortly after she'd started working closely with his underlings. People like Mike, and Hange. Each of them possessing something absolutely exceptional. Even herself she came to know.

With his honesty, she felt her irritation fade. He'd leveled with her. It was all she wanted. "I'm sorry." She admitted. "Mike had be up early training and then Hange talked my ear off all afternoon. I shouldn't have been indignant."

Erwin chuckled. He knew few people who used such eloquent words. He found it humorous hearing them from a young girl like her. "Understandable."

"And," She found herself adding. "I just worry. You know how I feel about the capital." She admitted.

This made sense, considering what she'd been through the last time she'd been there. It was only natural that she'd be concerned for his safety. Despite their sometimes tense exchanges, she had developed an affection for the man. He'd made good on all his promises so far. In the two years she'd been his 'niece', he'd kept her safe, clothed and fed. On top of that, the resources he gave her were prodigious. She owed him a great deal for all of it.

"I appreciate your concern, but there's no need to fear on that account. Mike and the rest of my squad will be there to assist me. We'll be back within the week." He assured her.

"If there's an opportunity to get back earlier, I hope you take it." She hinted. Even now, even after all this time, she felt far from secure left on her own.

"You'll be fine Sarah." He tried to quell the fears he knew she had for herself. "In theory, Linnea Shah has been dead for years now."

* * *

The week passed slower than Linnea could have imagined. Especially with few others for Hange to focus her energy on. Still, as routine, she woke every day and participated in the bustle of the encampment.

"You should really cut that." Hange urged her young friend.

Linnea ignored her as her fingers quickly laced and weaved her hair over her shoulder. In no time at all she had a long braid that she coiled tightly into a bun on the back of her head and tied into place. Mike had threatened to cut it if it got in the way of their training, so she'd mastered the art of keeping it secured and tightly out of the way. Her long hair was something she just wasn't willing to give up. It was the only thing she felt she had left that reminded her of the noble life she'd once had.

She pulled her feet into her ODM harness and began the tedious process of buckling herself in. The straps crossed over her knees and clipped at her waist. Then came the chest and shoulders. When she was done she adjusted the holsters for her hand triggers under her arms for comfort. "How many targets are there?" She asked her friend as she began to assemble the rest of her rig.

"Between five and a hundred." Hange answered.

"That wasn't vague enough, could you please try harder?" Linnea replied sarcastically.

"Oh you're right, that's not at all fair. How about between five and fifty?" Hange asked. Linneas dissatisfied look was her answer so she went on. "You've had enough training. This is baby stuff. Scout the area and figure it out for yourself."

"Scout the whole training ground? The whole forest? I'll use too much gas. Did you at least leave a few supply caches?"

"I guess you'll find that out too!" Hange retorted with a smile that seemed mockingly friendly.

"I just want to get this over with." Linnea mumbled, screwing her gas tanks in.

"When you're outside the walls do you really think you're going to have a Titan head count and supply cache map readily available?" Hange asked.

Linnea breathed a sigh of irritation. "I know. I know."

"You've seemed rushed with you training lately." Hange observed. "You can hardly rush training for an encounter with Titans."

"So I'm told." Linnea replied.

"Sometimes," Hange went on. "I wonder if you intend to see Titans at all."

Despite her quirks and peculiarities, there were times Hange was as sharp as a whip. "What are you talking about?" Linnea asked flatly, hoping to brush the subject off.

"I just find it strange." Hange went on. "All the training. The extra attention Erwin gives you. It seems you'll have every advantage in a fight you don't plan on being in."

"Are you saying I lack dedication?" Linnea asked.

"For killing titans? Yes." Hange said. The irritated look she provoked from Linnea caused her to raise her hands in defense. "Don't get me wrong. I didn't say you're not a hard worker. You're far from the scrawny girl Erwin brought here. You've gone through all the mechanics of becoming a well oiled Titan slaying machine. I just wonder why we'd put all this time and effort into someone who didn't plan on doing just that. Erwin especially." A smirk came creeping onto her face. "And don't tell me it's because you're his 'niece'" She gestured with air quotations. Hange hadn't bought that story from the start, but she trusted Erwin enough to go along with whatever this rouse really was.

But even when Hange casually brought it up like this, Linnea wouldn't confirm or deny her suspicions. "I just don't know what I want to do yet." Linnea decided to confess. "This just..." She searched for her words. "Isn't what I ever imagined for myself."

Hange nodded. "I guess I can understand that."

"So, will you hold it against me if I don't join the scouts?" Linnea asked honestly.

"No." Hange replied with an honest answer. "I"d just like it better if you were on our side."

"I didn't think there were sides here." Linnea observed.

Hange grinned. "There are. I'm not saying I'm on the better side, or smarter, or whatever. But the Scouts are on humanity's side."

Linnea had often admired Erwin speaking with such conviction and loyalty to a greater cause. It was something she respected, but had trouble grasping. Having come from such a privileged and isolated place, her world had always been so much smaller, and admittedly short sighted. She did long to be devoted to such a cause. But the truth was, as comfortable of a life Erwin had made for her here, she still remained depressed. There was a yearning for purpose, but it was as if her whole life had been restarted.

On top of that, she'd left behind so many loose ends from her previous life. Her brothers and her duties weighed heavily on her heart. Her brother Roman was only fourteen when she left. He would have been alone when news on their fathers death and his sisters disappearance had reached him in the Saipali Ridge. He had become a noble Lord at such a young age. And Cole, her youngest brother had only been three in 842. By now he probably didn't even remember what Linnea looked like. And they'd both grow to bear the duty of preserving and protecting the Library and their region alone.

Linnea knew Titans were a great enemy to humanity. She knew she was being groomed and shaped to have a fighting chance in that conflict. But after what she'd seen in the Capital those years ago, she wondered if Titans and wicked humans were one in the same. She wondered who her true enemy would prove to be.

"Squad leader!" A young scout shouted as he rode up to the pair on horse back. "The Scouts have been called to an assembly! I've been informed you are to assemble your team and form ranks in the courtyard immediately."

The two shared a confused look. "Well, I guess you're off the hook today. Let's go." Hange said, relenting and heading to her tied horse.

Linnea let out a long groan and began to disassemble her ODM rig.

* * *

Back at the base of the encampment Hange's team formed in a line behind her. Linnea hung back on the sidelines observing. Her face lit up when she noticed Erwin at the head of his team and Mike immediately behind him. They'd made it back well enough by the look of it and Linnea was thankful for that. Each squad leader stood at attention with their team, waiting to be addressed.

"Attention!" Commander Shadis' voice erupted over them. Linnea's training kicked in, and she immediately adopted a better posture. He went on. "Starting today these three will be fighting along side you!"

Linnea looked to the three new Scouts at the front of the congregation. The rogues Erwin had apprehended no doubt. A young red headed girl, looking rather enthusiastic. A taller, attractive blonde man. When her eyes fell on the last of them a strange feeling blew through her. She recognized him immediately.

"Introduce yourselves!" Commander Shadis demanded.

'Levi' Linnea remembered him right away. Their meeting had been brief and the words they exchanged were few, but she remembered. She was visibly excited at first. It wasn't as if she knew him that well, but a familiar face from the past was something that thrilled her. She couldn't quite explain it. As if it proved that the life she had before all this had indeed existed.

The feeling faded though, when Levi's eyes found her on the outskirts of the assembly. He seemed surprised at first, but his eyes soon grew tight and his gaze narrow. Linnea was taken aback by the toxic stare she provoked from him. She had no idea why he'd met her eyes with such hostility. She checked around her just to be sure the stare was meant for her. But there was no one around but her.

Commander Shadis clearing his throat and everyone's staring brought Levi back to attention. "Levi." He said simply and irately.

"Levi," Commander Shadis scoffed. "The first thing you'll learn is some fucking discipline. Next!"

The other two introduced themselves and the group was assigned to Flagons squad. With that the assembly was brought to a close. Linnea watched Levi and his friends leave before moving through the disbursing squads to find Erwin and welcome him and Mike back.

* * *

When they were left to become acquainted with the barracks, Levi was still visibly fuming. Despite their ample notice and preparations, this Erwin Smith had remained securely one step a head of them at ever turn. Even though they'd planned to be capture and, in theory, their plans were progressing smoothly, Levi's pride had taken a huge blow. Erwin Smith was turning out to be a tougher adversary then he'd given him credit for. Levi was already contemplating the soonest opportunity to kill him. He was sure his ego wouldn't be at ease until he did.

That wasn't the only thing on his mind though. And it wasn't the condescending shit mouth of a commanding officer or the disgusting excuse for a sleeping space they'd been provided. Those all rode on his nerves, but one thing pissed him off above all. It was that girl. That noble born girl. Or so he had thought. Apparently no more than a common solider. She talked with Smith and his underlings with such familiarity after the assembly. How deep did her involvement in this shit show run? She probably had a hand in it all along... Even all those years ago.

He furiously wiped his hands on a handkerchief after touching their bunks.

Furlan finally began the task of quelling him in their privacy. "I hope you haven't forgotten why we're here."

"I know." Levi replied irately. He did. He remembered why they'd come all this way. Why they'd succumbed to capture and these ridiculous circumstances. To retrieve the documents, secure their citizenship, and kill Erwin Smith. A task becoming more urgent to Levi with each passing hour.

Their attention was pulled to the door when a soft knock came. Levi's aggression flared again when he recognized the ashy haired girl again, leaning in the doorway. She was taken aback by his hostility again, but summed up the courage speak. "Hi. How are you all adjusting?"

Furlan smiled broadly at the sight of her and was about to answer, but Levi immediately started to cross the space, marching toward the girl. She remained frozen in the doorway, unsure of his intentions, but he certainly looked angry. She sucked in a surprise breath when he grabbed her by her shirt and roughly pulled her inside the room. "Hey!" She yelped, quite startled while he tugged her along.

"Hey Levi!" Furlan protested.

"Bro! What are you-" Isabel started.

"Shut the door!" Levi demanded.

"But-"  
"Do it!" Levi ordered.

Isabel, unsure of what else to do, hurried to shut the door before someone could hear the commotion. Levi roughly shoved the girls back against the wall, pinning her there. He was going to get some answers. Now.

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading!**_

 _ **Please REVIEW/FAVORITE/FOLLOW!**_

 _ **See you soon!**_


	4. Strike and Evade

_**Disclaimer: This is a fan based fiction.**_

 _ **Author Notes: Thanks soooo very much for anyone who followed/favorited/reviewed! You give me life!**_

 _ **So sorry this chapter took a little while. I really have a love hate relationship with it. The original draft I had was ready for a while, but I just wasn't happy with it and I couldn't figure out why. I revised and edited and repeated but it just wasn't doing it for me. So after some frustration I literally scrapped it and completely started over. So though its a little shorter and the process was a bit tedious, I'm finally satisfied.**_

 _ **In the mean time, season two of the anime has started! I hope anyone who hasn't read the manga has hardened their hearts. And the manga... Dont EVEN get me started on the manga. Isayama how do you make me feel so many feels?**_

 _ **Update to my DRRR story also coming shortly. If you haven't checked that out yet you should!**_

 _ **Hope you enjoy.**_

* * *

Despite the discerning feeling she'd just had from Levi's tense expression, Linnea had a warm smile when she approached the disbursing scouts. Erwin and Mike had made it back well enough by the look of things. It was all she'd hoped for. She'd had a knot in her throat ever since they'd left. Even more so than when they went on expeditions, considering her experience in the capital.

Erwin noticed her approach, giving a nod of approval while he finished his conversation with another officer. Linnea's smile broadened. She hadn't expected less, but their triumphant return gave her excitement. It seemed like they never failed. They really were the best of the best, weren't they? The fact that someone as unqualified as her could be accepted among them was a feet she often didn't recognize. But in this moment, she allowed herself to feel a little giddy.

She grunted a little when Mike's hand caught her head, playfully messing up her carefully braided hair. This typically caused a disgruntled groan from her, followed by shoving his hand away but Linnea couldn't muster it in this instants. She was too excited for their return. She leaped forward, throwing her arms around Mike and embracing him. She was so small in comparison. Seeing them this way made it almost comical. Her arms came to hug just around his waist. He was momentarily stiff, but did soften. After two years he was still getting used to this. She certainly didn't have the physical mannerisms as most in this region, or most regions he'd visited for that matter. It was like she craved touch. As if she needed contact to project whatever she felt in that moment.

"Welcome back." Linnea said, even now hardly realizing how strange it seemed. In her home, affection was something abundantly available. She couldn't fathom how the outside folk could see it for anything other than what it was. Speaking closely. Touching of the hand or shoulder. Those were things she'd been told to do for as long as she could remember. There was no harm in showing warmth to another. At least, that's what she'd always been taught.

Mike gave her shoulders a soft pat, feeling many eyes on them. "I appreciate that. Come on now."

Linnea recognized his tone, releasing him. When Erwin approached she adopted a more discipline stance. "Good to see you, Uncle Erwin. Seems like everything was a success." She noted.

"More or less." He replied. "They're like wild horses. They need to be broken." He said solemnly, watching Flagon escort the new recruits to the barracks.

Linnea followed his eyes, watching them as well. "They don't look like such rogues..." She noted sympathetically.

Erwins eyes shifted to her suspiciously. He recognized the inflection in her voice and the warm look she held toward them. "Stay away from them." He ordered before she had time to go on.

"They don't seem-"

"Sarah." Erwin said sternly.

Linnea felt the weight of her guardians command. She may have tested more, but Mike's eyes bore into her as well. Their overwhelming disapproval caused her to back off. "Fine, fine, of course, sir." She relented, overly submissive to belabor the point.

Still, Linnea found herself slipping away into mischief, as she usually did. She grabbed three extra blankets off a stack in one of the linen rooms and quickly made her way to the barracks. She'd been burning since she'd first seen him here. A few words. That's all she wanted.

She waited outside patiently, listening to Flagon go on about conduct within the barracks and encampment. He seemed to be coming down on them much harder than she'd ever seen with anyone else. She scowled at this. The whole of the camp seemed to regard them as they would an unwelcomed guest, or stray dog. It was rude, and she didn't see the sense in it. No one had treated her in such a way when she had arrived two years ago.

She ducked around the corner of the building when Flagon finally left them in a huff. She didn't dare peek until she was sure there was no one around. Then, with a deep, preparing sigh, she approached the doorway of their barracks and softly knocked.

They all wore different expression when she peeked her head inside the ajar door. The red headed girl looked to be the youngest of them by far. She wore a leery expression. The handsome blonde immediately adopted a welcoming look. He seemed to be more than eager to receive her. Her eyes fell on Levi, and again, she found herself severely disappointed. The face he wore was just the same as earlier. Irate and unsettling.

Linnea had half a mind to duck right back out the door, but she willed herself to hold her ground. No sense in turning back now. "Hi. How are you all adjusting?" She asked in the most confident tone she could muster.

The words had barely left her before Levi started approaching, a certain fire in his eyes. Linnea could see it from some distance, but like prey, she stayed frozen where she was as he stalked closer. She hoped her nerves had jumped the gun. She sunk into her skin as he marched up and a panic took her when he roughly grabbed her by her shirt, jerking her into the room.

"Hey!" She gasped, immediately releasing the stack of blankets she carried and clutching his sleeve.

"Hey Levi!" She heard the other man start to protest.

"Bro!" The red head came to his side as well. "What are you-"

"Shut the door!" Levi demanded.

"But-" She tried to reason.

"Do it!" He barked back.

Linnea could hear the door slam shut and a new fear began to consume her. What did they intend to do? What had she done wrong in the first place?! She struggled against Levi's grip, but he roughly thrust her back so that she was pressed against the wall.

"Who the hell are you?!" Levi demanded, toxicity dripping from his words.

Linnea pried at his hand tightly caught in her shirt, trying to loosen his grip to no avail. "I-" She stammered, her nerves getting the best of her.

At that Levi yanked her forward, then gave her a good shove back against the wall. "Don't fucking play games with me! You were in the Capital two years ago! The underground! Who the hell are you!?"

"Levi! What the hell's wrong with you? Stop!" Furlan shouted over his shoulder. He knew his friends skills and temper too well to protests psychically, but he couldn't stand idly by. Even for Levi, this much force with a woman was excessive.

Linnea still fumbled over her words. Why was he so angry? Why was he treating her like this? "Please, I was just-" Another hard shove took the breath right out of her.

"Who are you!?" He spat, pressing intimidatingly close to her.

"Sarah Smith." She finally said back.

There was a short pause as he scowled at her. "Smith..." He said in a hissed breathe.

"You're...hurting me..." She pleaded, his fist balled in her shirt still pressed hard into her chest, keeping her firmly against the wall.

Unable to stand by any longer, Furlan grabbed his friend by the shoulder. "Levi!" He growled at him, trying to stop this from escalating any further.

Levi was consumed in a mix of rage and realization. 'Sarah Smith.' So his suspensions had been correct. She'd been a part of this rouse from the beginning. He felt like a fool for entertaining her, and even more so when he realized Erwin must have been ahead of them even then. He wasn't sure what he could do with this overload. As angry as he was, he'd never struck a woman, and he didn't intend to now. His grip slowly loosened on Linnea's shirt.

Linnea was experiencing a kaleidoscope of emotions as well. The first was fear. As a young high born girl, she never imagined herself handled so roughly. If anyone in her homelands saw this he'd lose a hand at least. Her first instinct was to sink into herself. Then something shifted inside her. A warmth started to spread through her, from her center traveling to her limbs. This was it. A moment Mike had been preparing her for. She was small, and vulnerable, and for that she had to be quick. Mike had plowed it into her head. 'Don't give them time to overpower you. Strike and evade!' His words resounded in her head.

The moment she felt the slightest falter in Levi's grip, she acted, just as Mike and instructed her. She swiped her arm across her chest, dislodging his already loosened grip on her. When he recoiled she swiftly swing at him, her right fist colliding with his cheek in a sharp, hooked punch. He was momentarily off balance, and she used the to opportunity to shove past, making a break for the door.

Furlan and Isabel watched with some astonishment as the girl made a hasty retreat. Neither would dare to say Levi was bested, but both held a surprised and passive silence. In all their time and all their foes, they'd never seen Levi take such a blow.

Levi's hand came to his cheek. It was a solid hit but far from the strongest punch he'd ever taken. He was just surprised she had actually hit him. The only thing that pulled his attention from this was the sound of the barracks door slamming again.

"What the hell was that?!" Furlan demanded. Isabel stood back with an uncharacteristically stern and questioning face as well.

"I've seen that girl before..." Levi started to justify, absent mindedly rubbing his face where she had struck him.

"That doesn't mean you can grab people like that! Especially woman!" Furlan immediately scolded. "We're supposed to be laying low! You need to start controlling yourself."

"Come on, bro." Isabel's voice came more pleading. "I really wanna stay up here. We're already half way there."

Levi finally softened at her tone, eyes shifting to her. They were right. This wasn't the first time he'd let his personal feelings get the best of him on this mission. The last thing he wanted was to ruin this opportunity for them. He heaved a sigh. " You're right. Sorry." He said, doing his best to bury his growing disdain for these 'Smiths' at least for now.

* * *

Linnea rushed toward the main courtyard, hand clutched to her chest trying to ease her racing heart. 'I hit him... I hit him... I hit him..." She thought, over and over again. Surely their next encounter wouldn't go any better than the last with this little mishap. And she was stuck here with them. She ducked between a building and the stables, coming to crouch down in the small alley and hold her head to try and calm herself. She took in steady, focused breathes, slowly calming.

It was then that she started to analyze the whole situation and try to make some sense of it. She thought back to the first time she'd seen the rogue named Levi and how different he'd been. A stark realization came over her. Why hadn't she realized it sooner? When he had met her there she was a young noble lady. She hadn't fully introduced herself, but with her dress and escort she was clearly such. Now, she was 'Sarah Smith'. How could she possibly explain this? And that's when she came to another realization. She couldn't... No matter what. There was no way she could explain herself to him without explaining her circumstances. And blowing this cover wasn't an option.

"Hey." A voice suddenly brought her to attention. Mike stared down at her curiously. "You okay?" He asked.

Linnea immediately stood, dusting herself off nonchalantly. "Fine!" She said in a sing song way, burying the tension she'd had moments ago and composing herself. She'd have an earful if he found out she'd disobeyed them.

"What were you doing?" Mike pressed.

"Praying" She replied dismissively.

This provoked an unconvinced look from him. "Praying?" He challenged. She pushed passed him, exiting the small alley. He turned on his heels to follow, an unamused expression on his face as he fell into pace with her. He knew when she was evading him.

"You just got back." She started to complain, eyes ahead avoiding his as they walked. "Can you hold off on the disapproving stares just a bit longer?"

He huffed, adopting a more neutral look. "Fine."

She was pleased, touching his arm and giving a warm smile of appreciation.

He shook his head at this but couldn't help a small smirk. "You're strange."

She withdrew her hand and her smile broadened. "Says the man who smells people..." She retorted. She was relieved by the lightened mood.

Mike was tough on her at times, but their occasional playful banter made up for it in the long run for her. She actually quite valued it, considering how aloof and quiet he'd been when they'd first met. She came to realize he spoke little about anything at all unless it was of importance. It was difficult at first, but fortunately, she'd been trained in the art of companionship and conversation. It took time, but she chipped away at him little by little until he started to open up. Far more than he did with most, oddly enough. She and Hange seemed to be the only ones who could hold a steady dialogue with him, much less play or laugh. She often joked he was like the 'older brother she never wanted' with the sometimes overbearing nature he'd developed but it was all in good fun.

"Yeah, yeah." He replied with a roll of the eyes. He had a similar fondness for her, he couldn't deny. He wasn't entertained when Erwin had first brought the scrawny girl here those years ago. She was built like a princess, not a solider. And like Hange, he didn't buy the whole 'niece' story. She seemed quite foreign to their region with all sorts of strange mannerisms, and at times even seemed to have the faintest accent when she talked. Furthermore, she seemed to come with an endless assortment of new responsibilities for him like teaching her self defense, ODM training, and riding lessons. Even following her around like a damn babysitter in the early days.

Despite all this, he heeded his superior and reluctantly took the girl under his wing, as Hange did. Though cheeky at times, she was abundantly well mannered and obedient. She was an incredibly hard worker too and took even his harshest criticisms in stride for the most part. Her commitment and charisma eventually did win him over and he came to regard his duties concerning her with less and less animosity over time. By this point it was barely a chore. Just part of his day to day life.

"So how was the capital?" Linnea asked, changing the subject.

Mike scoffed. "Stuffy."

She laughed at that. He would think so, considering the places he'd been. "I guess it went well?"

He shrugged. "Well enough. You should have seen those damn MP's falling all over themselves. It was embarrassing. No wonder they couldn't catch them."

"Did they come along easily?" She asked, her tone shifting a bit, but not enough for him to take notice.

"I wouldn't say so." He said. "We caught the first two easy enough, but the last put up a big fight."

"Levi..." She said without even thinking, recalling their recent heated exchange.

Mike's eyes shifted to her momentarily. "Yeah." He watched her a second more before going on. "He would have killed us without hesitation. Which is why you're to stay away from them." His familiar scolding tone finally returned.

"If they're so dangerous, why are they here?" Linnea didn't necessarily challenge his statement. She'd seen Levi's aggression first hand.

He paused. It seemed as if he were thinking on his words. "There are more things at play here than you realize."

She could tell by his tone that he didn't intend to tell her more than that. She knew Erwin trusted Mike immensely, so he often held to certain confidences, which he loyally maintained. She couldn't complain, considering the secrets Erwin and herself kept. It was hardly her business anyway. She was only a trainee. Not a scout. She just nodded.

He gave her arm a light nudge and quickened his pace, "Come on. It's dinner time." He told her as he began to lead to the mess hall.

* * *

After dinner Linnea dismissed herself, despite Hange's complaints that she hadn't eaten enough. She was in good spirits but had trouble eating when a lot was on her mind. She walked the familiar path through the encampment back to her barracks, hoping to get some peace.

"Excuse me!"

She turned when she heard him call. He seemed nervous, but smiled warmly at her upon his approach. She made her best attempt to smile back. "Good evening."  
He sighed, scratching the back of his head. "First of all, I wanted to apologize for my friend." He began, as if he'd rehearsed it a hundred times. "He's never usually that confrontational..." He trailed off, thinking better of his words. "Well, at least toward woman."

It was then that she recognized him as the other young man Erwin had brought here from the underground. "Of course." She found herself saying. "You're Furlan, right?" She asked.

His shy smile broadened. "I'm flattered that you remembered my name!"

"Well you and your company are quite..." She paused, searching for words to avoid offense. "..memorable.." Her tone indicated an end to the conversation and she started to walk away. She hated seeming rude. All of her refined instincts pulled against it. But she was wary of him and his company now, considering earlier.

"Hey, please wait!" Furlan protested, not at all happy with that. Linnea glanced over her shoulder at him and waited. "Could we just talk? I promise, I'm much better with communication."

She eyed him for a moment. She decided to comply with a nod, moving toward one of the buildings for more privacy. They came to stand under the over hang and he started. "Your name's Sarah Smith?" She nodded slowly and he went on. "Any relation to Erwin Smith?" She stared back at him unsure, so he tried to assure. "I promise, you have nothing to worry about from me." He said with a warm smile.

"He's my uncle." She answered reluctantly.

He nodded at that. "You can imagine we're less than fond of him by now."

"I'm sorry he's forcing you into this, but he's a good man." She tried to convince him.

Furlan didn't quite agree, given his experience so far with the man, but suppressed his opinion. "No doubt. But Levi is a hard person to convince." There was a short pause. "He also seems to think you lied to him. That's why he kind of lost it. But he wont do it again."

Linnea's earlier suspicions about Levi's anger were confirmed. She hated how it looked from his perspective, but there was little she could do about it. "I see." She let out a sigh, again frustrated she couldn't explain herself. She hadn't meant to lie to him. How could she have ever predicted her circumstances or the irony that brought him here as well? "Could you just..." She started trying to find words. "Just tell him I'm sorry. But it's not what he thinks." Was all she could think of. "I'd appreciate it if you could make sure he knows that."

Furlan gave a nod at that. "I'll tell him."

"Thank you." She said, a bit more distracted now.

"So you had nothing to do with our capture?" He asked bluntly.

"No." She said without hesitation.

He knew her beauty distracted him, but her quick and honest tone didn't give him many doubts. He was quite confident in his ability to read people despite their exteriors. It was part of the reason he and Levi had become such good friends.

It was dark by now, but the moon was full and bright, illuminating most of the encampment much more than usual. A torch hung a short distance away, casting long shadows behind them. Furlan found himself staring at her in the flickering light. He knew most things were new to him recently, but she was something else entirely. He was noting every detail. Her pale hair and olive skin by contrast. Her big, deep set eyes and full brows. He was finding himself increasingly infatuated by the second, despite himself.

She felt his eyes on her and looked up. She managed a small smile, feeling a little awkward under his studying eyes. "I have to get going."

He wiped the stupid look off his face and smiled back. "Sure. Thanks for hearing me out."

He watched as she smiled politely again and walked away. He waited there a short while leaning against the building contemplating. He wanted to know her. Badly. He'd never been so struck by someone before. But his agenda came back to mind full force and he knocked his back against the building lightly in frustration. 'Her uncle.' His thoughts griped, thinking on their mission ahead.

"What was that about?" Levi's voice came, startling him.

"Damn!" Furlan gave a hushed gasp, noticing his friend leaning against the building a short distance away, concealed in the darker area.

Levi eye'd him irately. "Why were you talking to her?"

"She's no threat to us." Furlan said. "She's Smith's niece, but I don't think she's involved."

"Bull shit." Levi hissed. "Now who's the one that needs to get their head clear?"

"Its not like that." Furlan defended, narrowing his eyes.

"Then what is it? What did she tell you?" Levi asked.

"She said to tell you she's sorry but 'It's not what you think.'" Furlan started to say but Levi immediately pushed off the building in a huff and started to leave. Furlan followed. "Why don't just you talk to her? Maybe without physically attacking her."

"She's a liar, Furlan." Levi growled back. "Don't you see what's happening? Erwin wants us under his thumb and he'll use every resource at his disposal to do it. I thought you were smarter than this."

"I am." Furlan asserted. "Which is how I know that's not what this is."

Levi turned to give him one final look. "We stick to this plan. We get what we really want. -Don't- get side tracked. Isn't that what you're always telling me?" He didn't give Furlan time to retort. He turned and headed for their disgusting barracks to attempt sleep the days frustrations off.

* * *

 _ **Author Notes: Levi's brooding, Linnea's stuck between a rock and a hard place and Furlan's a hopless romantic.**_

 _ **Please REVIEW/FAVORITE/FOLLOW!**_

 _ **Thanks! See you next time.**_


	5. The Talk

_**Disclaimer: This is a fan based fiction.**_

 **Author Notes: THANK YOU SO INSANELY MUCH to everyone who favorited/followed/reviewed! You guys are AMAZING.**

 **I'm sorry this story takes me a little longer to update. It's just so much! And SNK is definitely harder to write for compared to DRRR. I'll try to be quicker!**

 **Update for my Durarara story coming soon. You should check that out if you haven't already!**

 **If you're not following me on Tumblr please do! Link is in my profile bio!**

* * *

"Get up, and gear up. Let's go." Mike demanded as he stood in the open doorway. He was already dressed in uniform waiting.

Whenever possible, Linnea would sneak away from the shared Scout barracks and sleep in one of the unoccupied quarters in the officers building. She wasn't a Scout, just an unassigned cadet. And a heavily favored one at that, so no one really noticed. And those who did didn't dare object. So, every so often, she treated herself to a private room and bed. She found herself doing it even more so lately. Ever since her encounter with the rogues from the underground.

It didn't matter where she slept though. Mike always seemed to know where to find her... She heaved a heavy groan, beginning to untangle from her blankets and press off the bed for the usual morning routine. She blinked when she found the room much darker than usual. She glanced out the window and found barely any morning light at all. With that she whined. "It's not even light out yet..."

"The expedition is in two days. I've got other shit to do so we're starting early. Now come on." He told her again.

Great. She'd have an even longer day ahead of her than usual. And Mike didn't seem to be in the mood for her lip. She fell back onto the bed, face buried in her pillow. "Okay..." She told him, her voice muffled.

Impatiently, he pushed off the door frame and began down the hall. "You've got five minute before I send in the big guns..." He warned, his voice trailing with distance.

She should get up, she knew this. But exhaust won over reason. Her heavy eyelids drifted right back shut. In the privileged life she'd had before she slept as long or often as she liked for the most part. Sleeping in, afternoon naps, early evenings. She'd thoroughly enjoyed all manners of rest at her leisure before. Early rising, hard labor, late nights. These aspect of military life had become the most difficult for her to adapt to. She clearly still struggled with it.

The inconsistent and incoherent thoughts of sleep started to take her. She was just slipping back into a deep slumber when the familiar clapping of boots in the room started to call her attention back. Not quickly enough for her own sake. She became completely aware and awake when her blankets were swiftly yanked off, followed by a painful clamping feeling right on her plump butt cheek.

Completely startled, Linnea let out a loud yelp, bolting up and pushing off the bed. Hange jerked back at the response she'd provoked by giving her friends ass a nice hard bite, cackling uncontrollably. "Good morning sunshine!" She belted through laughter.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Linnea cried, rubbing the sore area, hastily climbing out of bed to start dressing and getting ready.

"It's like an apple! I just wanted to take a big bite!" Hange teased, still thoroughly amused with herself.

Linnea grumbled as she dressed. She hopped, a little off balance tugging on her boots, heading out the door where she found Mike waiting in the hall. "You were warned." He said when he met her toxic stare, tossing her 3DM gear harness to her.

* * *

Maybe it was because of the early start, but Linnea already found the day dragging. Mike worked her even harder than usual, justifying they wouldn't have another good training session until after the mission. And that wasn't necessarily guaranteed. She hated that. Their constant consideration for uncertainty.

After Mike had finished kicking her ass in the gym she changed and made her way to the stables. She wasn't looking forward to the late morning session with Hange she'd been promised by any means, so she tried to find comfort in the less strenuous tasks she chosen to take on in between. In today's case, she'd chosen to give assistance to the Scout's head veterinarian. She'd done so on multiple occasions before and it was actually an activity she quite enjoyed.

She entered the stables quietly, unintentionally dragging her feet. Everything about the day seemed to lag due to the early start. She felt like she'd been awake so long already, yet the sky had just begun to tint brightly. Even though it was early, something was strange. She stopped and took notice of each occupied stable. At least a few of the horses should have been tended to by now. Brushed out and saddled up. They all seemed content enough, enjoying their morning oats, hardly paying any mind. Still, Linnea knew something was off here.

"Evie?" She called down the long aisle between the horse stalls. There was no answer from her friend, the Scout veterinarian. She made her way down the aisle, silently trying to note the condition of each horse on the off chance that Evaline had called in sick. She came to the end of the horse stalls at the back of the stables and to a hall that led to a few rooms. A medical and food supply room among others. She began down the corridor but stopped, focusing hard. She swore she had heard something. She shifted uncomfortably when the soft sound came again. Now she was sure she hadn't imagined it. She took a few more cautious steps but halted in her tracks when she caught sight of something through the cracked door of one of the supply rooms. Her face gained a heavy tint of red and she covered her mouth to prevent her surprised exclamation. She ducked back and pressed her back against the hall wall.

Inside the medical supply room the vet didn't seem to notice her young assistant at all. She was much too consumed in the young man that had her hoisted up onto the small counter, breathless as he rocked his body against hers. Her shirt was mostly unbuttoned and splayed open, her bra pushed up high. His pants hung loose around his ankles and her bare legs hugged his hips, pulling his body to encourage his rough thrusts. Her soft, breathy moans that had pulled Linnea's attentions, were being pitifully muffled against his shoulder.

Linnea pressed back into the wall. She turned to leave but stopped herself. It was getting late. And if the horses weren't tended to soon, more attention would be drawn here. 'If a superior caught them...' She silently thought. She groaned to herself but decided to softly call. "Uhm... Evie?"

She could make out a soft "Oh shit." Followed by the sounds of them shuffling around, presumably re clothing and composing. Linnea waited uncomfortably and unbearably awkward. "I'm so sorry." She called, eyes glued to the floor, rubbing her temple with her middle and forefinger. "It's just, it's getting late and-"

"No, thank you!" Evaline called back though her voice was still rigid.

The two finally stepped into the hall. Linnea tried to keep a level expression but when she saw the man's face she couldn't contain her surprise. Moblit immediately averted his eyes. "Good morning, Sarah." Was all he could manage.

Linnea could sense the tension in their expressions and forms. She immediately tried to ease them. "I won't say a thing." She promised.

The two seemed a little relieved at that, sharing a look. "I should.." Moblit began. "Get going."

Evaline gave a nod and he dismissed himself, awkwardly side stepping by Linnea in the tight corridor. Once he was gone the vet began. "Sarah, I'm so sorry. I know how this looks-"

"No, Evie, it's fine." Linnea insisted. "I should be the one apologizing for...interrupting."

"If your uncle found out..." Evaline went on, clearly still worried.

"He won't." Linnea assured. "I promise."

Finally the veterinarian let out a sigh a relief. "Thank you so much." She relaxed a bit, gesturing back toward the stables. "Well then. Let's get started."

* * *

"Moblit seems pretty tense around you today..." Hange noted.

"Does he?" Linnea asked nonchalantly, trying to dodge the subject. Since their earlier encounter Moblit couldn't seem to curb his awkwardness around her, constantly keeping his eyes averted or stuttering when he talked. Linnea on the other hand couldn't get the image of his bare ass out of her head, as hard as she tried. But she did her best to shove the whole thing out of her mind and assure him with her actions that there was no need to worry.

Hange had her squad running some routine drills in the open field while she half observed. It wasn't anything they necessarily needed practice with but Hange insisted they stay loose. She sat with her student, both lounging in the grass skimming through textbooks, but the excitement of the impending expedition had Hange mostly distracted to Linnea's relief.

When Moblit finally walked a good distance away Hange leaned in, pressing a hand to the grass to speak softly toward her young friends ear. "I'm guessing you caught him banging the vet?"

Linnea couldn't suppress the look of surprise this provoked. She had whole heartedly planned to keep their secret, but Hange blurting it out completely shook her. "How do you know?" She asked in a hushed voice.

Hange chuckled softly. "You really don't give me enough credit. I am pretty smart, ya know." She leaned back, crossing her legs and supporting her weight on her hands behind her. "You worked with the vet this morning and that's where Molbit goes to dip his stick." She laughed when Linnea's face visibly tinted. "It's really not a big deal. Everyone's got someone. A guy. A girl. Both..." She gave a cheeky look at that. "When it gets close to an expedition like this it's not unusual for people to disappear now and then. Wander off between their daily duties. Everyone thinks they're so damn discrete." She said with a smirk.

Linnea held a shocked expression despite herself. In the two years she'd been here she'd never even considered anything like that. Sure people wandered off now and then. Even Mike, now that she thought about it. Even Hange... It was like a whole new perspective. It was an intriguing, and surprisingly, exciting thought for her.

Hange noticed her face and gave a laugh. "You've really never noticed?" Linnea just shrugged. "You think anyone who has to stare death in the face on a regular basis wants to go out without a good fuck?" Hange asked, smiling wide.

Linnea's face grew even more red despite her best efforts so she tried to look away, instead focusing on the landscape and other squads and the exercises they conducted. She scanned the camp, but when her eyes started to travel back she was startled by how close in proximity Hange had come.

"Are you a virgin?" Hange asked, mere centimeters from her face.

Linnea stifled a yelp, completely unprepared for the closeness or lewd question. She scooted away, shifting her eyes to their surroundings again. "I...uh.." She hesitated with her words.

With that Hange let out an obnoxious laugh. "You are!"

Linnea gave her a good shove. "Be quiet!" She demanded in a hushed voice. They weren't close to anyone in particular, but Hange's tone could draw anyone's attention.

"Alright, Alright." Hange finally began to let up.

There was finally quiet between them. Hange seemed to relent and they both sat, watching the bustling of the encampment from their vantage point on the hill. Despite herself, Linnea's inquisitive nature and overall excitement from the notion got the best of her. She found herself continuing the conversation, though she refused to meet Hange's eyes. "You said 'everyone'?"

"Well, of course I can't speak for _everyone_ but a lot." Hange answered simply.

"Isn't that..." Linnea searched for her words. "Risky?"

Hange shrugged at that. "It's little more than a slap on the wrist if you're caught. A few days hard labor. It doesn't really deter anyone though. Small price to pay. Of course when it comes to rank it can get a little more messy."

"I meant..." Linnea seemed to struggle. "You know..." She trailed off, too embarrassed to say it.

Hange gave her a questioning look then seemed to realize. "Oh! Oh. You mean..." She made a cradling motion with her arms. Linnea just nodded so she continued. "Well, You just have to be careful, you know?" She could see in her young friends face that she was lost. Hange smiled softly to herself, much more gentle than usual. "Didn't anyone have 'the talk' with you?"

Linnea turned away at this, becoming flustered again. She scoffed. "Of course." She softened quickly though. "I know the basics. Its just, my mother passed away some time ago and she didn't really explain _all_ of the details.."  
That was a bit of an understatement. When that conversation had happened she'd only been taught what she needed to know. Especially considering Linnea wasn't even betrothed yet. A more detailed conversation would have happened if she had been engaged, in her noble life, and even then it would have been very black and white. After all, sex for a noble lady was typically only considered when it came time to provide heirs for their Lord. It wasn't some kind of stress reliever. It was just something expected, and her education on the matter in those circumstances would have been of little importance. As long as she could provide.

Hange scooted even closer. "Well, by 'careful' I mean he's gotta pull out. Or at least stop before he finishes." She watched Linnea's face carefully. "That's when he-"

"I know what finishing is." Linnea cut her off. Hange suppressed another laugh. Linnea could feel the redness in her face but curiosity won again. "But what if you slip up?"

"It's happened before. Plenty of times. I've actually known a few Scouts that have done it on purpose. It's a dishonorable discharge for the woman, but it gets her off the front lines, that's for sure. The guy isn't so lucky. He's stuck here regardless."

Linnea silently wondered if that was a punishment in itself. Starting a family just to be separated.

"Anyway, if I could give you some friendly advice," Hange went on shamelessly. "If you do join the Scouts, get rid of that 'V' card. You don't want to die a virgin." She expected a scoff or at least an eye roll but her friend remained silent after that. She took the hint, shifting the conversation. "Have there been any developments on that front?" She asked.

Linnea focused on the surrounding squads again. "You know I respect all the Scouts and what you do." She started.

"I feel a 'but' coming." Hange observed.

"..But." Linnea said in a breath. "I need to go home."

Hange was fairly surprised. It was the closest Erwin's 'niece' had come to talking about where she'd actually come from. "You have a home to go to?" She asked.

Linnea nodded slowly. With the impending expedition and new rogues her own concerns had taken a back seat lately, but the heaviness returned full force now that she had a moment to think on it. It's why she'd chosen now, of all times to open up a little.

"Would Erwin be okay with this?" Hange continued her gentle pressing.

Linnea shrugged. "He's always left the decisions up to me."

"Sounds like Erwin." Hange noted.

"I'd like to commit myself to your cause. You don't know how hard I've tried. I just already have commitments. I've tried to apply them here, but." She didn't go on. She didn't know what she expected to say next.

"So why did you spend so much time here?" Hange asked.

Linnea thought on that. "So maybe I'd have a fighting chance. Regardless."

They both fell quiet. There was just the sounds of the camp in the distance and the rustling of grass blades in the soft breeze. Hange certainly had more questions but decided not to press her luck. They'd talked about a multitude of things today. Little to do with studies, but Hange considered it pretty exciting progress all the same. "Why don't you head in." She offered, breaking their time together off uncharacteristically early. Linnea looked skeptical, causing her to laugh. "What? I've racked your brain enough today. Go catch a break."

Linnea didn't need to be told twice. She pushed off the ground and started to make her way down the slope and back to the main encampment.

* * *

Linnea's feet barely left the ground as they shuffled toward the mess hall. It wasn't often that she had a big appetite but today was certainly the exception. She'd definitely have a hefty serving of soup or stew, she didn't even care what.

"Hey, Sarah!" She heard her false name called in a hushed voice from between two of the buildings as she passed.

She froze momentarily, tension consuming her as she turned to find the source. It faded somewhat when she saw the blonde and his warm smile. "Oh, Furlan." She approached. "How can I help you?" She said, doing her best to sound friendly. Though she appreciated his earlier apology and kind words, she remained wary of him.

Furlan knew what he wanted to say. He'd gone over it a hundred times in his head. But, as he'd been before, he found himself flustered. In the bright daylight and close proximity he could clearly see the deep green of her eyes and the faint freckles that ran across the bridge of her nose. He choked on his words but forced an awkward cough to get through it. "Uh-sorry." He huffed, trying to play it off. "I just-uh. I wanted to talk to you about something...again." That wasn't at all what he had planned to say. He silently brooded, irritated he couldn't play it cool as he usually did.

"Okay." Linnea waited for him to go on.

Furlan hesitated, looking around to see who was in the area. Linnea watched him curiously for a second, but quickly got the hint. She stepped into the small alley with him to gain cover and privacy. The space didn't easily accommodate two people but he stepped back to give way, pressing back against one of the buildings while she did the same on the opposite side.

"So..." He began anxiously. Now everything he'd thought to say was completely gone. He struggled to find a way to begin this conversation. Furthermore, he hadn't realized how heavy disobeying Levi like this would weigh on him.

"So." Linnea teased, a soft smile creeping onto her face. She could tell when someone had trouble with their words and sometimes a little humor was all they needed. It was another occasion where her previous life seeped into her new one, her knack for conversation and engaging kicking in despite her reservations toward him and his company.

The little nudge was all he needed. He felt so relieved that she was humoring him again. He smiled. "I really like you." The words came out before he could stop them. When he saw the surprised change in her face, he went on quickly. "Which is why I want to trust you. I know we don't know each other and the impression my group has made so far is probably pretty shitty, but I think if you hear me out, we can help each other."

She was caught completely off guard by his first statement so it took an extra moment to process the rest. "Okay." She replied skeptically. "How can we help each other?"

"Your uncle wasn't the first to approach us." He began to confess. "In fact, we were well aware of his intentions. We allowed ourselves to be captured because it presented an opportunity for all three of us to get permanent citizenship on the surface." He hesitated. "We were...black mailed in a way." He half lied. "It's imperative that we obtain certain documents that your uncle has in his possession." He could see the sudden tension in her face.

Linnea's immediate response was to deny him. There was no way she'd go against Erwin. She couldn't, especially for the sake of some rogues she barely knew. "I'm sorry, I can't help you." She started to push off the wall and leave.

"Please, wait." He said, catching her by the arm to stop her. He could feel her tense under his touch but she halted. Her face became tight and her eyes fixed on him. It was the same look she'd had right before she'd struck Levi. A frightened but defiant stare. He quickly let her go and raised a hand to quell her. "I'm sorry." He apologized right away. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I just want you to hear me. If you do, maybe we can keep things from getting ugly."

His words didn't ease her tension much. "What do you mean ugly?" She asked.

"Erwin Smith is standing between us and freedom. In your experience, what do you think Levi could do to someone like that?" He asked. Now she looked like she felt threatened. He inwardly groaned. This wasn't at all what he wanted. Again, he had trouble finding words so he improvised. "Listen, I lived my entire life underground..." He was surprised to hear himself begin on that note. "My own mother lived and died without ever seeing the light of day. So many underground do... That being said, you can imagine how desperate we are."

Linnea softened a bit. Her compassionate nature tugged at his words. She'd seen those conditions first hand. To think that was all some had ever known...

Furlan continued. "We don't have anything to lose at this point. We're facing death no matter what. Titans. The Military Police. It doesn't matter." His eyes had trailed to the ground but he looked up to meet hers suddenly. "But if you help us..." He trailed off.

Linnea didn't know what was right. She thought about the law of the lands and the hierarchy of people who'd established them. One had to believe that the law had reason to it. Justice. Then her thoughts shifted to the strict divide in classes, especially present in the capital. She thought about the underground world that she'd seen first hand. The children she saw when she was there. Nobles above wining and dining while children beneath their feet would never see the sun. Was that right? It couldn't be...

She heaved a heavy sigh. "You..." She hesitated, surprised she was even considering it. "You just need these documents?"

No. They needed Erwin Smith's life as well. That was the deal. That's what they'd agreed to. At this point Furlan had every intention of avoiding the bloodshed if he could. The logistics of which he hadn't even remotely come up with yet. As much as it pained him he replied. "Yes."

Linnea was thinking on it. Hard. It was such a tough call. As much as she wanted to believe this young man, her loyalty held. She wasn't confident she could keep anything from the man who had taken her in, let alone plot against him. On the other hand, was Erwin's life in danger if she didn't?

She could feel his tense stare. It burned into her. This was so much information and she was beginning to feel overwhelmed. "I'm sorry. I have to go..." She said, starting to leave again.

"Sarah, please." Furlan pleaded, fighting the urge to physically stop her again.

Still, she did stop again. "I'll think about it." She assured him.

He'd hoped for a more immediately gratifying response. Especially since he'd have to confess this to Levi and Isabel, but he sighed and relented with a nod. She didn't wait for him to say anything else. She stepped out of the alley and hurried to the mess hall.

* * *

"Hey." Linnea was jerked from her thoughts when Mike gave a lock of her hair a good tug. "Eat." He demanded, seated next to her in the mess hall.

Linnea looked down at her barely touched stew. Despite the uncharacteristically big appetite she'd had earlier, she had no desire to eat now. Her appetite went hand in hand with her mood and she had so much on her mind.

To her relief, Hange's voice picked right back up across the table taking the focus away from her. "If we could _catch_ a Titan, we'd have a lot more answers."

Moblit, though fairing better than earlier, still seemed a little discomposed in Linnea's presence. Still he protested. "Squad Leader, Commander Shadis has asserted on multiple occasions. We simply don't have the resources to-!" He grunted as Hange roughly shoved her dinner roll in his face.

"THE REsources would be of little consequence compared to the intel we'd gain." Hange went on.

"How would we even get it in the walls?" Mike asked, hardly entertaining her, eyes fixed on his meal as he shoveled spoon fulls in his mouth.

"We could start small!" Hange began, obvious she'd put plenty of thought into it already. "Focus on two meter Titans and based on what we yield from those studies..." She trailed off, practically foaming at the mouth by now. "With those new recruits it could be possible." She went on.

Now she had Linnea's attention. She looked up the moment she mentioned them. "The one's from the underground?"

"Oh yeah." Hange confirmed. "At least that Levi. The other two are just fine. Better than greenhorns. But that one. He's something else entirely."

"For once, I agree with you." Mike grumbled, finishing up.

With that, Linnea found herself fading out of the conversation again, idling spooning a mouthful of food into her face now and then solely to appease her company. They all seemed to agree these new recruits were something special. This Levi especially. Furlan's warning began to weigh on her.

* * *

"I asked her to help us." Furlan blurted, preferring the 'rip it off quickly' method.

The three had gathered in their barracks in the evening. Isabel looked surprised, but immediately looked to Levi for confirmation. Levi's face was tight and irate. "You did _what_?" He asked, hoping he'd misheard.

"I asked her to help us get the documents." Furlan told them.

"And why the _fuck_ would you do that?" Levi demanded. "So she can go running back to her uncle and completely blow this for us?"

"She won't." Furlan asserted.

"Stop acting like you know her!" Levi's volume escaped him a bit. "We can't trust her." He said, regaining himself a bit. "Furthermore, how is she going to feel after we kill her uncle?" He asked. When Furlan's eyes shifted away he pressed. "Or have you forgotten that part?"

"If we get the documents maybe we don't have to kill Smith..." Furlan could tell by Levi's scowl that he was growing more frustrated with him. Furlan tried to reason. "If these documents are that important we'll have this guy by the balls. It won't matter if we kill Smith. Besides, won't killing him just make us even bigger criminals up here? Now that you've seen it don't you at least want a choice?"

Furlan could tell Isabel was teetering on his words. She liked it here. She more than liked it. There was no going back for her now. Sending her back underground would probably be worse than death. In all honesty, he felt the same at this point. Going back down there now wasn't an option. He continued to try and reason. "We have a clean slate. We don't have to be quick to waste it. It's time _we_ started making the demands. Take some control back."

Levi was about to retaliate but his words caught in his throat when he heard the sound of the door creaking open. It was becoming dark out, but the rest of the Scouts weren't due back to the barracks for some time now. He felt the same agitated mix he usually did when he saw the short, dirty blonde lean in against the door frame.

"Sarah!" Furlan called to her in surprise.

"Hurry, come with me." Linnea told them in a hushed voice. The group shared a questioning look. "Do you want my help or not?"

Levi was more than wary but Furlan looked hopeful. "You're gonna help us?"

"Erwin is in a meeting. If we hurry you can check his office for whatever you need..."

* * *

Linnea knew the schedules of the sentries pretty well. She knew what entrance to take and what halls to avoid in the main officers building. As expected, the offices were quiet and empty. All squad leaders and other officers were at the final meeting before the expedition. She had her own key to Erwin's private office in the event she ever needed to conceal herself. Her heart pounded and her hands shook as she twisted the key, unlocking and opening the door. Now that she was here, she was having some major second thoughts. Was she really doing the right thing? Furlan had trusted her, and she wanted to trust him, especially if it meant Erwins safety in the long run. Still she felt incredibly uneasy now that time had come. "Please hurry." Was all she managed to say, pushing the door open.

"I will. We really owe you." Furlan told her in a hushed voice. He looked to Levi and Isabel then back to her. "You can leave now if you're nervous. We'll take it from here."

"No." Levi butted in. "She stays 'til it's done." He ordered "It could be a set it."

Linnea scowled at him. "I'm not setting anyone up. You're the ones who needed the damn help."

"Trust me, no one else here wanted your help." Levi hissed back, checking up and down the halls as he grew more impatient.

Before Linnea could retort Furlan cut in. "We don't have time for this." He whispered harshly. Isabel looked back and forth between the two exchanging irate glares anxiously. Furlan sighed, scratching the back of his head. "I can see there's some animosity here, but let's all just be civil and try and get through this."

The hostility didn't fade between Levi and Linnea. He wasn't inclined at all to trust this girl and she was finally beginning to lose her patience. After a long moment Levi's jaw shifted and he asked through his teeth. "Where would Smith be keeping these documents?"

Linnea's eye shifted away, her face remaining tight. "I've gotten you this far. I can't help you anymore."

Furlan raised a hand before Levi could snap at her again. " _That's fine._ You've done enough already." He insisted, shooting a glare back at Levi who was doing his best to simmer down again.

With that, Furlan stepped into the office to begin his investigation. Isabel began back down the hall to keep watch as they'd planned. She stopped when she didn't hear footfall behind her and looked back. Linnea remained pressed against the wall outside the office. Levi remained as well eyes on her. It was clear he didn't intend to move until she did. She seemed to catch this and stubbornly stayed right where she was.

"Uhh," Isabel called quietly. "You guys coming?"

"Yeah, we are." Levi's words sounded suspiciously like an order.

Linnea's eyes narrowed at that. She'd had about enough of his attitude. With her defiant stare Levi felt another brief lapse in judgment in the anger she provoked. Done with this game, he roughly grabbed her arm, turning and giving and fast tug before she could resist. Linnea stifled a yelp, nearly tripping over her own feet as he practically dragged her along, a painfully tight grip on her bicep. Were they anywhere else she'd probably cry out, but any loud noises in these silent halls would surely give them away, so she fought it. Levi seemed to know this, carelessly pulling her along with them. Once she regained her footing and caught up with his pace she growled, yanking her arm out of his grip. She did walk with him now though.

The time dragged. Linnea imagined it had only been five or ten minutes, but it felt like so much longer. She had hoped Furlan would be in and out quickly. The uncertainty only weighed on her conscious more. She really wished she had put more thought into this.

All three looked up when they heard the sound of footsteps approaching. "That's him." Linnea told them in a whisper, pushing off the wall and going to intercept. "I'll buy you a little time." She said.

Levi didn't look happy but he nodded, cupping his hands to make a soft bird call to signal Furlan.

Linnea rounded the corner and was startled when Erwin was much closer than she had anticipated. Erwin stopped and raised a brow at her surprised expression. "Are you alright?"

She quickly gained some composure. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"What are you doing?" He asked casting a glance down the hall where she'd come.

"Waiting for you." She said right away. "Could I sit in your office with you?"

It wasn't unusual for her to do so. She often kept him company in the evening hours. He typically did paperwork while she read a book or sketched silently. It seemed to be another source of comfort for her, just being in someones company. Still, Erwin found her visit tonight strange. But he wouldn't let her onto that. "Of course." He said simply, passing her and rounding the corner.

Linnea's heart picked up again. Had they gotten out in time? She'd only bought seconds but she hoped it was enough. To her relief the hall outside the office was empty and Erwin had to shuffle through a few keys before he found the right one to unlock the door.

* * *

Erwin was up late into the night. Well past the typical soldiers curfew. Linnea found herself remaining as well though she knew she should dismiss herself and get to bed. She idly flipped through the pages of a book she'd already read. Several times, in fact. She'd made quick work of Erwin's office library when she'd first arrived and now knew most the books front to back. Still, she flipped page after page, scanning over it's contents while her mind wandered. She wondered if Furlan had found what they were looking for. The guilt starting to eat her alive.

She looked up when she heard Erwin close the notebook he'd been writing in and begin to collect and stack the papers on his desk. He finally seemed to be done for the night. "So," He began, his voice surprising her. "We should talk about this."

Linnea had a sinking feeling but kept composed. "About what?"

"Those three from the underground." Erwin said, his tone remaining steady and unchanged. Linnea's mind was racing though. Exactly how much did he know? He didn't wait for her to ask. "The documents they're looking for aren't here. In fact I've already sent them to the Premiere Darius Zackly."

Linnea was softly shocked. Erwin had proven, again, to be at least three steps ahead of everyone around. She was horrified at the prospect of losing his trust. She hadn't meant to betray him. She started to ramble. "I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. I wasn't trying to-"

"It's alright." Erwin stopped her. "Calm down. I'm not angry with you." He assured her. She seemed relieved at that. "I'm not exactly happy," He added. "But I know kindness is in your nature. And those three are crafty."

"They needed those documents for their citizenship." She told him. "They just wanted a new life. I thought we could avoid violence if-"

"Again, you were mistaken." Erwin interrupted again. "A noble by the name of Nicholas Lovof has been quietly undermining the Scouts for some time, stopping or re directly expedition funds for his own interests. He hired these rogues to not only locate incriminating documents in my possession, but to take my life as well."

Linnea brow grew tight. She knew there was danger of violence, but she didn't think it would go this far. Was Furlan seeking her help while silently plotting her guardians murder? She didn't want to believe that. She fought it fiercely. "They just-"

" _Linnea._ " Erwin said sternly. No one had spoken her real name in so long. Erwin only ever did it when he wanted to make a serious point. She'd avoided the anger she had expected from him, but he reminded her he was still very serious. "I told you to stay away from them for a reason."

"I know." She said softly after a short silence. "But why not just tell them-"

He stopped her yet again. "You won't speak a word of this to them. Let them continue their agenda. No more interfering."

"But why?"

"It's not your responsibility to protect them. Or me for that matter. Do not disobey again." Erwin said, indicating a hard end to the conversation.

There was a mix of emotions happening inside Linnea. Embarrassment was certainly one. Shame was a close second. She couldn't believe she'd let Furlan manipulate her like this. Yet she wondered how far Erwin's manipulation upon them had pushed them in turn. Again, she struggled to see the right in it all.

Erwin watched her eyes fall to the floor. She looked like a scolded child. It was times like this that reminded him how sheltered she'd been and how young at heart she still was. He sighed, collecting his things. "I'm not angry with you." He assured her again. "But you'd do well to harden your heart, Sarah." He began to leave the office, blowing out candles as he went. "Before someone rips it right out of you."

* * *

Linnea walked with a quickened pace through the dark camp toward the barracks. She wanted nothing more than for this day to be over. Her nerves were shot. A hurried foot fall came from behind, and she could tell someone was closing in behind her. She looked over her shoulder cautiously but quickly scowled.

"Did you tell him?" Levi asked, falling into pace next to her.

Linnea turned her eyes forward again. "You don't trust me anyway so what does it matter?"

"Did you-" Levi started again.

"No." She immediately said.

"Good." With that, his pace quickened. He passed her, obviously intending to leave without saying anything more.

Linnea suddenly felt frustrated. "Don't do this." She called after him. "Whatever you're planning, it's not worth it."

He stopped momentarily, looking back at her. "How could someone like you know what anything is worth?" He replied harshly, then kept right on walking.

His words hit a lot harder than she ever could have imagined.

* * *

 **Author Notes: Thanks so much for reading! Update coming ASAP! See you next time!**


	6. Words from the Grave

_**Hello friendships! Endless thanks for everyone who reviewed/favorited/followed! It's so greatly appreciated, you have no idea!**_

 _ **Just to clarify again, this story is posted in both Shingeki no Kyojin and Attack on Titan categories because apparently they're separate.(..?) Sorry for any confusion.**_

 _ **I have to give a special shout out to reviewer 'animagirl' for their spot on prediction with Hange and Linnea's relationship. I nearly fell over when I read your review. It's like you read my mind!**_

 _ **Feel free to follow me on tumblr! Link is in my profile bio.**_

 _ **This chapter is a bit angsty, but so is the series, so! Hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

The day before the expedition, Linnea did everything possible to keep herself occupied. She didn't leave any room between activities. She arrived early to assist Evaline in the barn to give all the horses the once over. By the time that was done it was late morning and she made her way to the kitchens to help with lunch prep, dicing potatoes and other vegetables. Then she joined Hange for the final inspection of the ODM gear and gas tanks they were bringing to supply hidden stashes beyond the walls.

Despite her best efforts, she couldn't shake the ominous feeling inside her. Her chest was tight all day. The stress of any expedition was difficult enough. She'd grown somewhat used to the ever dwelling prospect of loss in the last couple years. But there was a whole new factor in this go around. No doubt, Furlan and his group would continue with their plan. If they hadn't made a move yet, it was likely they planned to wait until the expedition, when they were far beyond the walls of law. If they succeeded, Erwin might end up dead. He might end up dead regardless. They all might...

In her idle thoughts Linnea gripped and twisted the gear she inspected while Hange carried on. Determined to draw her focus to something else, she looked down at the assembly. She stared, toying with the anchor, eyes followed the steel wire. She blinked, squinting and taking a closer look. She wasn't sure why she hadn't noticed before, but this part of the rig reminded her of something.

"Something wrong with that one?" Hange asked, peaking over her shoulder.

Linnea was momentarily tugged from her current troubles. Hange's intrusion spurred other thoughts. "Have you ever considered how you'd catch a Titan?" She asked, fiddling with the wires anchor again.

Hange caught the hinting in her friends voice and leaned over curiously. "Some. Why?"

Linnea gave a shrug. She always found herself reluctant to speak when it came to matters that involved her studies in her family's library. It had kept her safe thus far, after all.

Hange, though, was not easily deterred. "Oh, come on!" She roughly grabbed Linnea's shoulders, startling her a bit. "The first time you show interest in my idea and you're just gonna shrug it off? Tell me what you're thinking!"

Linnea pulled out of her grip and heaved a sigh. Hange was one of the few she did completely trust. She decided there couldn't be harm in speaking a little more freely. She turned gesturing with the gear. "I read a book once that talked about something called a 'siege weapon'. There were all different kinds. They were used to sack fortified cities with heavy defenses."

"Plan on conquering cities?" Hange asked teasingly with a quirk of the brow.

Linnea rolled her eyes. "No. I was just wondering, has anyone every considered implementing a system like this into a weapon?" She could see the gears in Hange's head starting to turn.

Hange stroked her chin in thought. "Go on..."

"The instruments I read about could anchor into heavy doors and walls and pry them open. We don't need to tear down walls or doors, but it might be possible to anchor a wire like this into a smaller Titan..." She trailed off, already noticing the flush starting to take Hange's cheeks. It was a look she knew well.

"Oh... My... GOD, what a brilliant idea!" Hange belted, snatching the rig out of her friends hand to start examining it further. "Rather than shooting at a stationary target, we could make the anchored end stationary! And if we could get multiple wires in a single assembly we could secure even bigger targets! We can start with a few prototypes and from there-!"

"Hey! Hey!" Linnea, tried to calm her a bit. "I was just making an observation! This isn't something I'm a hundred percent about. Besides, the command has said-"

Hange cut her off with a wave. "Shush! Don't ruin my thunder."

Linnea inwardly groaned. What had she started? Hange was far beyond snapping back to the tasks they had at hand. She was already leaning over the desk, crudely drawing up some sketches.

* * *

Finishing the gear inspection proved even harder with Hange's new distraction. Linnea made her way through the came to the mess hall, intent on grabbing a meal before continuing her duties.

"Sarah!" A hushed voice came.

Linnea stopped in her tracks, recognizing it immediately. Her brow grew tense as she glanced to the side at the man concealing himself between the building. She breathed a sigh and approached the young rogue, a heavy feeling creeping into her. "Furlan," She began as she stepped into the small alley with him. "I'm sorry, I can't do this anymore."

"I know, I know," He began cheerfully, scratching the back of his head. "I'm such a nuisance." When he noticed her tense expression didn't change, he seemed to realized. "Is there something wrong?"

"Whatever it is you're planning, I can't be a part of it. You've used me enough." She told him sternly.

Now he looked pained. "No, Sarah, I never meant to use you. I meant what I said. I needed your help for-"

"I don't care what you need." Linnea snapped a little more harshly than she meant to. "I won't take part in it. I just hope you figure out it's a mistake before it's too late." She told him with a tone of finality, then started to leave.

"Sarah, please!" Furlan pleaded, his volume escaping him a bit. When she stopped he went on, eyes falling to the ground. "I never meant to hurt you. I'm so sorry if I did." He stuffed a hand in his pocket and retrieved and folded up paper. "I realized you're the only person I never know how to talk to. You're so beautiful that everything in my head gets all mixed up and I look like an idiot." He said with a smile, despite the sour tone the exchange had taken. "That's why I wrote this." He offered it to her. She eyed it, but did not reach for it in return. "You don't have to read it now." He assured her. "You can wait until later." She still didn't reach for it and his hand adopted a soft shake. "Or tomorrow. Or after I leave. Anytime really. Whenever you want." He said in a pleading tone.

Linnea fought it hard. Her compassionate nature screamed for understanding but she willed herself cold. Erwin's words of warning kept her strong and built tall walls around her heart. Furlan had lied to her and the feeling of betrayal lingered.

Finally she quietly reached out and took the note. She looked it over in her hand a moment then tucked it into her pocket. He looked like he wanted to say more but she just couldn't hear it. "Good bye Furlan." She said just when his lips started to part, turning quickly and leaving him behind.

* * *

The next day Linnea walked the narrow streets of Shinganshina district. The crowds from the expedition procession had long since dispersed but the market remained flooded with patrons. She typically made these trips with Erwin, Mike or occasionally Hange. She'd only done it on her own a handful of times. Desperate for any kind of distraction, she weaved through the crowds and made her way down unfamiliar side streets, noting the different shops and smells that hung heavy in the air.

With her eyes up on the different venues and signs, she didn't noticed the young boy crossing her path and grunted when she tripped over him. She gasped as she regained her footing and looked to the small brunette boy with bright blue eyes. "Oh! Are you okay?" She asked, quickly grabbing his shoulders and helping him up. The boy wore a rather irate expression.

"Eren!" A woman called through the crowd. "What have a told you about watching where you're going?!" She scolded as she snatched the child by the arm. "I'm so sorry!" The woman apologized.

Linnea quickly shook her head. "No! That was my fault! Please don't be angry with him."

"My son could pay better attention." The woman gave the boys arm a good tug. "Apologize, now." She told him.

The boy looked away, clearly annoyed. "Sorry." He mumbled. The woman gave one more apologetic bow then pulled her son along. Linnea watched them leave, a small smile creeping on her face. Something about that boy reminded her of her little brothers...

The crowds finally started to thin out and she blinked when something in her peripheral caught her eye. She turned and fixed her eyes on a familiar site. One she hadn't seen in quite some time. It was considered quite the offense to fly a flag bearing any family or region name. It was thought disloyal to the crown and military. Furthermore the church considered it heresy to fly a flag that did not honor the wall goddess' first. For this reason, some regions simply adopted colors. Noble houses typically few their own colors. Bright purples and gaudy reds or yellows. The Shah family had chosen to respect the colors of the rest of their lands. A pale blue. As far back as Linnea could remember she'd seen the color on clothes, banners, décor and china. It just looked like home. She rushed to the small shop displaying the familiar color in fabric and banners in its window.

Nearly unable to contain her excitement, she entered the shop, looking around at all the silks and clothes baring the color. She couldn't help the smile on her face as she touched the fabrics, strolling through the empty shop. In a time not long ago she'd wear fine dresses with such elegant fabric. She couldn't fathom why there would be such a shop in this district though...

"See something you like?"

Linnea was startled by the elderly voice. Her head quickly panned around, but she didn't see anyone.

Her eyes eventually found the old woman behind the counter, just the top of her head visible.

"I'm sorry." Linnea apologized, coming closer. "I didn't even notice you there."

She was softly surprised when the little woman behind the counter stood to come into better view. She was quite obviously from her native region. They shared the same olive skin and the woman wore the same pale blue fabric she'd just been admiring.

"Are you from the Ridge?" Linnea felt compelled to ask.

The woman smiled, though she didn't look at her. It was then that Linnea noticed the dark tint of cataracts in the woman's eyes. "I am." She replied warmly. "From a small village called Adesh. You're familiar with the region?"

"Yes." Linnea felt no harm in admitting. "Very familiar."

"'Come to the South' my husband told me. 'We can bring our trade to a new land. Teas and silks are in demand there' he said. Uprooted our family and brought us all the way here. Then he dropped dead on me before we even finished the shop. Left me with three kids too, the bastard." She let out a cackle.

"I'm sorry for your loss." Linnea said politely.

The woman waved her off. "No need. It was ages ago. My kids are all grown now with families of their own. And here I am, an old fool still minding this damn store." Linnea found herself smiling at the woman's sass. "What's your name?" The woman asked.

It just nearly came out. Her lips parted and her birth name nearly slipped off her tongue. She was desperate to have common ground with someone. Still, she stopped herself. "Sarah."

The woman smiled. "Well Sarah, my name is Nimisha but the Southern folk think that's too long so most call me Nim." She grasped her cane and used it to stand. "Or 'old hag', whichever you'd prefer."

Linnea stifled her laughter. "I can't tell you how nice it is to meet you, Nim."

"Come, come." The blind old woman gestured her around the counter. "I was just going to make some tea. Help an ancient woman out."

Linnea eagerly complied.

* * *

The hours passed so quickly. All of the anxiety Linnea had had in the previous days melted away as she sipped tea and talked with the elderly woman. It was so refreshing, enjoying an actual conversation that didn't revolve around military tactic or solemn subjects. She hadn't realized how much she missed the company of her own people. Nim had such wit and talking about home so freely gave Linnea such a warm feeling. It wasn't until the bells started to toll that she realized how long it had actually been. The day had begun to wane and the Scouts were returning from their expedition. It was then that the stress returned. She'd let the joy of home and nostalgia fog her senses but the stress now returned full force.

Linnea shoved away from the table a bit more hastily than she meant to. "I'm so sorry." She said, quickly downing her last bit of tea. "I have to go."

"Eager to see the returning procession?" Nim asked.

"My uncle and friends are Scouts. I have to make sure they're safe." Linnea told her apologetically.

"Ah, well then, you best hurry. I hope they made it back okay." The old woman said.

"I'll visit again soon." She promised.

"Please do." Nim replied with a wave.

Linnea burst out of the shop and hurried down the street toward the districts main gate. Crowds had already formed along the main road and she could see the lifted gate in the distance. The people, roused and triumphant this morning now held a somber silence. Her nerves picked up again as she ducked and weaved through, making her way to the front to catch a glimpse of the returning troops.

When she broke through the crowd she could see the first of the men slowly pushing through the gate. Commander Shadis was at the front, head hanging low. She could just barely make out Erwin behind with Hange and Mike slowly treading behind him. There were very clear gaps in their ranks and quite a few supply carts missing. Though mildly relieved at the sight of her friends, Linnea's heart still hung low.

She waited patiently as the rest filed in. She stood on her toes, anxiously waiting for a glimpse of Flagon and his squad. She tried to ignore the disjointed murmurs of the crowd and keep some hope. Finally, toward the end of the procession she caught sight of Levi. She smiled widely, relief washing over her, eyes darting all around him trying to locate Furlan and the young red head. But the happiness quickly faded and was replaced by a horrible heaviness. They were no where to be found and the look that Levi favored confirmed it... They were gone...

* * *

Once he reached the stables Erwin dismounted, pulling the stallions reigns over it's head to guide it along as he walked. He could see Linnea waiting for him. He could tell by the tight, pained face she wore that she was acutely aware of the soldiers among this expeditions casualties. He didn't say anything as he walked his horse inside, handing it off to a young stable hand for tending.

"I'm glad you made it back safe." She told him, as she always did upon his return.

Erwin gave a nod to his ward, pulling off his forest green scouting cloak. "I appreciate that."

"Hange and Mike seem well." She said, forcing a casual tone.

"They're fine." He confirmed, shaking out his cloak then folding it over his arm to carry, beginning to make his way out of the stable.

Linnea presumed he would head to the offices for a formal gathering to discuss the outcome and numbers of this expedition. She felt her window of opportunity closing, so she just asked. "How did they die?"

Erwin stopped. He glanced back at her, his expression unchanged. He knew when she was behaving unusually and could venture a guess at what pained her now. "Inclement weather caused a lapse in communication in our formation." He explained. "Unfortunately their squad ran into Titans in that short time. One of which was an abnormal."

Linnea nodded at that, forcing a level face. "Flagon?" She asked, though she felt she already knew the answer.

"Killed." Erwin said, his tone rather cold. "Along side his men."

She had known all this. Still the confirmation tugged at her heart and a war raged in her chest. She could feel Erwin's eyes on her so she pressed on. "And your formation?" She asked in a softer voice.

"Largely successful until the weather helped break our lines. It's safe to say we'll continue implementing it."

Linnea watched him speak, silently wondering if it was always this easy for him. The way he kept composed and focused. How hard had the terrain of the expedition been on him? How many men had been lost in just a day? Yet here he stood, straight faced and tall, with all the answers.

Erwin passed her, exiting the stables and beginning to make his way to the offices. Linnea remained, eyes glued to the ground. "Sarah," She looked up when she heard him call to her. "They were soldiers. Just like all the others. Humanity can't succeed without sacrifice." He told her.

Linnea looked away, face tight. "Sacrifice." She repeated, the word leaving a bitter taste in her mouth. Not at all satisfied with that she turned and began toward the rest of the ranks.

"Where are you going?" Erwin called to her, though he knew well where she was headed.

"I'm going to talk to Levi." She told him, uncaring and defiant.

"I wouldn't." He said. "He needs space."

"He needs condolences." She said without looking back.

* * *

She found him in the barracks, sitting on the edge of his bunk, head hanging low. He didn't look up when she entered. His eyes were fixed on the wood floor.

"Levi..." Linnea called to him softly upon her approach. He didn't reply. He didn't even look up. She wasn't sure if he heard so she tried again. "Lev-"

"What?" He asked irately.

"I just.." She struggled with her words. "I wanted to tell you I'm so sorry."

He glanced toward her momentarily but his eyes found the floor again. "You can leave now." He told her curtly.

"I just want you to know-" She tried to continue.

"I said get the fuck out!" He suddenly stood, causing her to jump at his outburst. "I don't need a hollow apology from some spoiled little bitch!" He shouted at her.

She recoiled in fear, the rage in him shaking her. Her first instinct was to run but she fought it hard. His words stung more than he could imagine. Still, she grounded herself and faced his fury. After a long silence she finally spoke. "It's alright." She managed to say. "I know it must hurt."

Levi stared back at her, the fire in him fading at her words. He shook his head and roughly pushed past her, unwilling to hear more. He exited the barracks, slamming the door shut behind him.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Hange asked as she came up behind her young friend.

Linnea didn't respond, just stood where she had been, staring at the procession of carts that made their way into the main courtyard of the encampment. Hange cast a solemn glance around as the grisly task of unloading the bodies of their fallen comrades began. The smell of death was already thick in the air. The nurses wore masks and carried clipboard to note names, circumstances of deaths and any personal affects or messages that should be relayed to loved ones. Then the bodies were prepared for burning.

"Come on." Hange reached for the girl, giving her arm a tug. "You don't need to-"

"Yes I do." Linnea interrupted her. She never stuck around this long. She'd never been able to stomach it. She was no stranger to the casualty rate of the Scouts. But she realized the only real grasp she had of it was the faces missing from the camp, barracks and mess halls in the weeks that followed expeditions. Was that respectful? 'No.' She thought. 'Not in the least.' She willed herself steady, cementing her stance.

Hange's face fell uncharacteristically but she didn't argue more. Just released Linnea's arm and left. Linnea watched silently as each stretcher was unloaded one by one. Sheets covered the remains but there were very clear signs of the trauma and carnage, the deep rusted color soaking through. The men unloading tried to stay focused on their task, moving the bodies like any other cargo.

It didn't become easier to watch, as she hoped it would. Every body that was removed left her riddled with guilt and questions. Who was under that sheet? Someone she knew in passing? Maybe someone who said 'Hi.' to her everyday. How had they met their end? Were they brave? Scared? She felt a deep pain growing. Had she really been so blind? She had preached her respect and love for the Scouts that had adopted her, yet in all this time she'd turned a blind eye to their ultimate sacrifice because it was too painful for _her_. So many had come and gone in just the short time she'd spent among them and they had all ended up here. Lifeless under a bloodied sheet.

The men were nearly halfway done with the overfilled cart by now. They began to walk another stretcher off the cart and toward the area where the rest were gathered for their final preparations. One of the men stumbled, causing a shift in the stretcher. The body on it shifted as well, causing the other man to jolt and compensate for the weight to keep it from falling off. It seemed the minor fumble was all the young scout needed to lose it. He cracked, grip becoming shaky, clenching his eyes tight to fight the tears. "I'm sorry, I just... I need a minute."

The other man knelt with him and they both set the stretcher on the ground. The emotional man excused himself to gain composure while the other simply waited. Linnea felt her body moving before she even realized it. She knew she couldn't make up for the lives lost for the sake of noble lords and ladies such as herself but an overwhelming need for atonement called to her. She silently crossed the courtyard, coming into the flicker light of the evening torches. The waiting scout watched her curiously as she approached and came to stand at the opposite end of the stretcher. "Oh no, Sarah..." He began to protest. "You don't have to."

"It's fine, Ness." Linnea assured him, letting a calming numb take her as she crouched to grasp the handles of the stretcher.

Dieter Ness stood in a soft shock. Erwin Smith's niece was always kind enough and a welcome sight in the camp, but he never imagined her fully submersed in the grisly violence that was the true life of a scout. She always seemed conveniently absent from the reality of it all. He wasn't sure what provoked her boldness now, or the hardened expression she wore.

Reluctantly, Ness crouched down and took hold of his end of the stretcher. They lifted together. Ness waited to Linnea to adjust. Her brow grew tight when she realized it was much lighter than she had anticipated. Lighter than any _whole_ human corpse. She tried to shake the thought off and began a backwards pace, guiding Ness on the other end toward the rest of the unloaded bodies. Her eyes panned down. The sheet clung to the face of the deceased scout beneath, outlining their features. She quickly looked away. They set the body down and Ness watched with equal surprise as the girl made her way back toward the cart to assist unloading the rest.

* * *

Linnea did her best to keep it together. She told herself she had to. There was urgency in her pace as she found her way to the room she used in the officers building. She stumbled inside and shoved the door shut behind her, making her way over to the small desk by the bed. She dislodged every book tossing each carelessly to the side until she found the one she was searching for. With shaky hands she peeled back page after page. When she couldn't do that fast enough she held the book up, impatiently shaking it until the folded note she was looking for fell out. She snatched it off the floor and quickly unfolded it.

 _Sarah,_

 _This may seem ridiculous and childish but every time I'm around you I just can't keep my head straight. I thought if I wrote everything down I could finally get it all out._

 _I noticed you right away because you kind of looked out of place here. I thought we might have that in common. After talking to you I still think you are, but not for all the crazy, messed up reasons I am._

 _Me, Levi and Isabel. Nothing was ever given to us, so all we know how to do is take. We're products of our environment. We've always had to fight. But that doesn't make us monsters. We're people. Just like anyone else. We want and we love and we bleed all the same. I hope you can see that. Even when we don't seem redeemable. Even when no one else see's the good in us._

 _There's a good chance that when everything is said and done you're going to hate me. I just hope that, no matter what happens, you'll still try to see me in a good light. I want you to know I did everything I could to try and make things right. And if I'm exceedingly lucky, maybe you'll forgive me for who I've been up until now. But if that's not the case, I promise I understand._

 _I have no delusions about my self worth. I know I'm probably nobody to you. Trust me, it's not a notion that's new to me. I've never been anybody my whole life. But I just wanted you to know that the thought of being someone to you, just you, that's all that's been keeping me going._

 _I hope we can talk in person soon._

 _-Furlan_

Linnea's vision blurred with tears as she read the last few words and his name at the end, sloppily written as if it were an after thought.

* * *

 _ **I promise, the love is on it's way! Thanks for reading! Will update ASAP!**_


End file.
